The Will of the Gods
by Neko-ya
Summary: A storm cloud appeared in the distance. The Pillars have been selected, yet the empire was on the brink of destruction. War crept closer in the wake of a great betrayal. " If it is meant to fall, it will fall. she murmured softly". He turned his gaze to the twinkling lights of his city and answered "Yet my will is the will of the Gods; your presence is my proof. We will not Fail."
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for reading, hope its as good as I think it is, Please review!

The Land of Fires Palace was quiet. News of the last battle had already reached the ears of the crown prince. Danzo had betrayed them, and the result was the death of his father, and two great Kings. The Crown Prince took the News fairly well. Calling the remaining Kings and their Pillars for an emergency meeting. They traveled through the night. Arriving just before the light of the sun kissed the tops of the rolling hills.

Usually the Crown Prince could be found In the training rooms with his beloved brother but that wasn't possible he had perished in the battle too. He should have been busy preparing the kingdom for a funeral. The Crown prince should have been preparing for his coronation But there were a few loose ends that needed to be fixed before the transfer of power could be expected to move smoothly.

The Crown prince paced within his private war chamber. Each step was punctuated with a soft click, as the wooden heel of his black leather shoes snapped against the marble. His dark hair was usually tied with a leather strap at the nape of his neck, though this morning it was disheveled. Inky black locks were tousled around his head leaving a few strands to hang down in his face. Evidence, that his otherwise calm demeanor was a facade. He halted his movement near his chair. The Emperor's chair, He frowned. it wasn't _his_ chair yet. He turned taking in the fourteen vacant chairs for men and women that should have been seated around the war table. The Seats were Vacant because he and several others had not yet gone through the selection.

He had his doubts about the concept of a god given partner and was convinced he would not trust whomever became his intended, though he would try.

He let out an inaudible puff of air before he sat down. Assuming an air of calm, he leaned forward and hummed.

"There have been whispers," he began.

His low voice carried, commanding the attention of all in the room.

"Danzo has gone missing and appears to have joined Orochimaru in an attempt to over through our rule. Without our pillars we are weakened. Too Many of our predecessors have perished before the selection and precautions must be made."

He leaned back into the crushed velvet of the chair, weaving his fingers together and bracing his elbows on the golden arm rest.

"It is my belief, that the chamber which holds the tools of war should be sealed. "

Silence overtook the room for a moment before a soft sigh sounded to the left of the Crown Prince.

"Troublesome"

The oldest in the room King Juriah of the Marsh leaned forward; His pillar, Tsunade reached out to grab his arm.

"only one who is in line for the throne with a pillar can make a call as grave as that' he hummed and as you stand Crown prince, you do not have a pillar."

The Crown Prince nodded his head belatedly,

" yes well, you do Juriah, as do you Kakashi, Asuma."

Their wives leaned forward,

"a decision of this magnitude can be made with the existing pillars in times of emergency"

Tsunade's gruff voice rolled over the table,

Kurenai placed her hands on the table and huffed out

"High priestess, surely you understand that emergency is putting it lightly, we aren't to make choices like this without a full imperial war cabinet; and quite frankly it is currently lacking."

Anko's voice swept in deceptively sweet.

"I do believe this is definitely an extreme case, as a pillar that survived orochimaru let me say that man will twist every word of god to his benefit and will not hesitate to use it to subjugate anyone he can. This is literally the fate of the empire."

The crown prince gazed at the three women. Queens, priestess, Pillars. The voice of reason.

" I will only move forward if we are all in agreement." He murmured.

Kurenai locked eyes with Anko and then Tsunade holding a silent battle of wills.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Sarutobi Asuma king of the land of wind spoke.

"The wind has always stoked the flame."

Looking up Kurenai relented "seal them then" she said dismissively.

Kakashi, King of the land of Lightning clapped his hands,

"It is decided then, ordinarily I would offer my own sealing techniques but I believe this requires a more,.. Blessed hand" he murmured.

Nodding sharply High priestess Tsunade rose from her place at the war table.I will send word for my two most gifted in the art of seals.

Crown prince Sasuke gave a decisive nod. I will be ready to receive them within the hour, this meeting has concluded.

As the room emptied, a small figurine on the ornately carved war table toppled over.

Sasuke reached out to rebalance the figurine only to watch it topple again, the sudden imbalance of the figurine disturbed him.

Laying it flat on the table, he turned to catch Lord Juriah's questioning look.

Shaking his head and closing the door behind him he stared ahead.

"A storm is coming Juriah. It will be long and vicious."

The king of The Marsh clicked his tongue before speaking.

"We will meet this storm head on, like we have many others."

Sasuke hummed his agreement, though a great sense of foreboding hung over him Like branches of a willow. Slowly beginning to obscure his view.

Hinata had been with the children when the call came.

she sat demurely on a tree stump, midnight hair blowing softly on the breeze. She was Surrounded buy a mass of great trees, with blades of emerald grass rolling out as far as the eye could see. Her white shirt was wrinkled, and her cream colored pants had grass stains at the knees. She was held hostage by a group of small girls Gathered around her in a semi circle, bright eyed with barely contained excitement. the sun beamed down on them and Hinata tossed her dark hair back to take in the sun.

"you have all been chosen by your families to represent the next generation of shrine priestess'. soon you will begin to learn the ancient art of healing, to match your slow and steady study of the art of war. do any of you know why we must learn both the art of war and the act of healing?"

several hands shot into the air. Hinata smiled taking them in with hear moonstone eyes. "Ami?"

The little blonde girl beamed showing her missing teeth,

"yes, we must learn the art of war and the art of healing to remain the world's balance. we are supposed to hold the clarity of mind to make sure the decisions of death and violence are just and that should we sanction death we should be able to give back life!"

Hinata clapped her hands in agreement, "that is correct Ami. our jobs are to keep the balance.

She shared brief eye contact with each girl as she spoke.

" each of you have been chosen to represent your families at the shrines. together, you represent the future of the shrine priestess. when you receive your rites of passage, you will become the strength of a nation."

"as the strength of a nation is the strength of its women!" yelled Hikari.

Hinata giggled taking in Hikari's posed form. her dark hair strewn about her shoulders and cheeks reddened.

Yes Hikari, a nation is as strong as the strength of its women and as such it is our duty to be the bearers of justice.

Hikari frowned, her tongue sticking out between her lips," but, we don't have the authority to stop a war."

Hinata nodded

"ah, yes well that's why we train to hurt and heal. It may be simpler to state that our jobs are more precisely to provide a voice of reason. To provide clarity when the minds of men have been clouded by their other emotions.'

She paused, listening to the chirp of a bird.

Before we represent the power of a nation, we represent the power of our families and the people they protect. First you must learn to heal, as you will provide relief from illness and pain. Then you must learn the art of war, that you might protect the lives of those in your domain."

"But why would the gods want us to go to war with each other,' Ami asked, My province is at war with Matsuri's provence. She frowned, my sister has been on the battlefield fighting and healing like a true priestess and yet, she has been unable to keep peace."

Hinata hummed, reaching out to ruffle Ami's blonde hair.

"Your sister fights because land, resources and wealth are necessary for a nation to grow and while she may have protested, it was still ultimately your father's decision to war.

Hinatas looked to the sky, before continuing.

the sky gods battle each other, as far as we know there is no leader of our revered sky gods. They wage war in the sky and we wage war on earth. We interpret signs from the great Sky Gods and provide the answers we feel are correct, and that is perhaps the only flaw when becoming a shrine priestess. We do not cease to be human and are prone to mistakes."

Hikari clapped her hands, quickly gathering hinata's attention

"_You _don't make mistakes though, she hummed. You've graduated from being a regular shrine priestess, you've made it to the selection."

Hinata paused taking in the shining adoration evident in the young girls eyes. Sighing softly she shook out her tresses.

"I have made plenty of mistakes she murmured, before rolling her shoulders back and fixing her posture, regardless, you will all go through your own selection one day."

"Nuh uh, Matsuri called out, her cheeks just as red as her hair.

Hinata smiled as she watched her flail her hands around.

"an imperial selection is super rare she exclaimed, and besides, you have to be both of age and extraordinarily gifted to be considered an eligible match for the emperor.

Hinata let out a soft giggle as matsuri nodded sagely.

"Why do only a few of us get to marry? Ami asked

Hinata lifted her eyes

" all of the priestess will marry eventually. The official priestess for each family changes as the years go by that way each marriage fosters new relations.

Noticing the skepticism in the young girls eyes, she smiled

"Ami your sister is a priestess, do you know why you are training to be one now?"

Ami frowned bawling her small hands into a fist,

" because it is expected of me " she said quietly.

Hinata frowned

no Ami, you are training because the full selection of the Southern province will happen in four years time. At which point you will have mostly completed your training and your sister Akane will marry a noble lord where her knowledge will serve her well to help guide peace with her own hand. We are both tools of war and peace. You will learn that the world is separated into factions, and each faction tends to favor A specific sky god. It is in this separation of cultures, that our messages begin to differ from priestess to priestess.

The selection fosters marriage yes, but you must understand that any selection is simply the act of the gods choosing a pair of warriors to carry their will.

Before Hinata could go on, the ink master Sai dropped into the clearing, landing just behind the tree stump she was perched on. "Urgent message from the high priestess, your presence has been requested by the emperor."

Hinata's sharp eyes landed on Sai, and nodded.

" okay girls that is enough for today, you can go play now, but do not miss supper". she rose from the tree stump moving swiftly and elegantly towards Sai. "and Ami, stay away from the roses dear you'll only succeed in pricking your fingers."

Ami blushed heavily, "okay!" she called.

With a broad sweep of ink, Hinata and sai disappeared from view.

the girls squealed as soon as she left, "she's so cool! one screamed.

"ah", Hikari agreed flopping down on the grass again, "and pretty and strong".

Ami' smiled I want to be just like her when I get older.

With a small splash of ink, Hinata and Sai materialized near the compound entrance. "What has happened Sai?

"The instructions were vague, he answered 'the emperor requested our finest seal masters but did not specify what kind of seals. so you and Tenten will be meeting at the shrine portal in a half hour. you are to collect anything you may need and meet there".

she hummed softly, "very well, I'll meet you at the portal in a half hour. will you be joining us?"

"yes, I will see you there."

Hinata nodded and veered off towards the personal rooms. Once she entered her room, she walked directly to her closet and pulled out her scrolls and a few small knives. she turned again and reached for several candles on the top shelf to the right of the door. Gathering these things, she walked back into her room and grabbed a small satchel, filling it with all her necessities.

hinata glanced down at herself and grimaced. this was probably the true reason for giving them a half hour. she returned to her closet pulling off her day clothes and slid into her training attire. black capris pants, black long sleeve mesh and silver breastplate. she nodded pulling her hair into a high ponytail. she looked herself over in the mirror. this would do.

she turned then, grabbing her pack she rushed out of the door.

Hinata found herself alone by the portal, checking the time on the temple tower she knew she had a Ten minute wait. sighing softly she sat on the steps running her hand through her hair to detangle it after being whipped by the wind. It wasn't long before Tenten and Sai crested the hill, both equally flustered with packs slightly bigger than her own.

They nodded to her and she stood, turning, together they entered the temple.

"Ready?" Tenten asked.

"Always" Hinata answered.

The portal opened and together, they stepped into the emperors shrine.

Sasuke stood tall holding the reigns of two horses while his stable hands held two more. he asked no questions but pondered calmly to himself on the fourth horse. He had been told of only two priestess' being selected. The gentle whoosh of the shrine portal opening and closing could be heard from outside. Sasuke gave the shrine entrance his full attention. The firsts to exit was Sai, whom Sasuke recognized immediately as one of Danzo's operatives. His suspicions were confirmed, he made a mental note to give Sai a secondary task of sealing a false records room.

the next to exit was Tenten. He took in her soft features, chocolate hair tied up in two buns and chocolate eyes landing on each living thing as if taking in targets. without a doubt she would be one of the top contenders in two days time, he was sure of it.

Hinata walked out behind her and he paused. taking in her china like presence. she was small and pale which was only made more obvious by her extremely dark hair, which while tied in a ponytail high, on the top of her head. The full length of it still reached about an inch above her lower back. Her eyes were that of any other hyuuga and yet there was an obvious difference in color more lilac or violet rather than the typical gray. he almost chuckled. she didn't look imposing at all. Both girls were wearing their standard issue training attire, and seemed mildly apprehensive. He stepped forward knowing they couldn't discern who he was at their distance.

"Welcome" he said softly. his lips twitched a smile as the small hyuuga girl blushed heavily and hastily dropped into a deep bow. Tenten and Sai quickly followed suit.

"My lord" Sai murmured..

"come quickly Sasuke said, there is much to do."

the trio rose out of their bows and stepped across the courtyard.

"pick a horse" we will ride to the holding chambers.

tenten nodded picking a chestnut charger.

Sasuke watched as Sai picked the more docile white destrier.

and raised an eyebrow as Hinata approach a massive black shire.

he turned to his own shire and had just decided to ask sai to switch with her when he glanced back to find her calmly seated atop the massive beast as if she did that every day.

Sasuke chuckled then, "you make a rather impressive image being so small and obviously controlling such a beast. no one besides myself and my brother are usually able to control him."

Hinata blushed heavily "I'm sorry is this your horse?"

Sasuke shook his head no as a frown dawned on his face; the beast belonged to my brother, though I don't believe he'll be needing it in the after life.

Hinata's rosy cheeks drained of color as she stammered out an apology.

Sasuke dismissed her stuttering with a wave, the beast is named midnight,

Hinata nodded and turned her blushing head to look at tenten's horse. sunshine he said softly, her name is sunshine.

Tenten looked up and smiled, a fitting name for such a bright horse. He nodded. though a little soft. she can get a very firm attitude if you aren't careful.

I'm sure that we'll get along just fine.

Well then he huffed swinging himself onto the back of his shire let us be off.

The ride was hard, the hooves of the horses pounded as they charged full tilt towards the palace grounds. The wind whipped wildly at their clothes. They slowed their thunderous approach; the wind that pulled on their hair lessen to a gentle caress. The sun, Lazily crawled across the sky hidden by the clouds that followed them.

The palace walls loomed over the four that approached them. The Crown Prince slowed to a stop. He swung off his horse as the stable hands appeared to relieve the quartet of their horses and lead them into the stables.

"this way"

Sasuke walked them towards the first tower. Gray brick stacked high until it nestled itself against the sky. Standing before the heavy oak doors were two guards. Their spears crossed to form an X across the door.

As the crown prince approached, the guards crossed a fist over their chests in a firm salute the loud clang of their metal covered fingers landing firmly on their breast plates before removing their spears from the entryway.

Sasuke pulled a key from his side, unlocking the door and ushering his three guests inside.

Rather than begin the climb up the tower stairs, he placed a palm against the cold gray brick and pushed. Opening a hidden door that led them down a spiral staircase. further down into the earth.

the further they walked, the steeper the stairs became. eventually the sounds of their footsteps began to echo as the space began to expand and opened into the view of the intricate underground system that thrived beneath the palace.

"Oh my"

A soft voice rang out in the silence. A labyrinth of bridges and columns filled the large expanse as far as the eye could see, and yet they could climb lower still.

Sasuke, stopped a few feet from the bottom of the staircase and placed his hands on the wall. Behind him the trio watched closely.

Sasuke pushed his Chakra into the wall and the stone melted into an opening. And a small staircase rose up to level off the room. Stepping forward he led them through the passage lighting a torch to illuminate their path. Pausing at a solid metal door he turned and addressed Sai.

"you are the resident ink master."

Yes, I am. Sai confirmed though Sasuke's words were not a question.

"This will be where you work, The seals here need to be restored. They will help guard precious tools of the uchiha"

He stepped aside. Allowing Sai to walk further into the room. With a fake smile plastered along his face, Sai turned to The Crown Prince.

"It would be my pleasure."

Sasuke nodded curtly directing his attention to the two Priestess' in his care.

If you would follow me he began, sweeping out of the room and ushering them ahead of him. Sasuke looked back just in time to watch the scowl slide off of Sai's face.

Closing the door behind him. Hinata looked up at the emperor in time to watch his eyes flash red. And then he was leading them back the way they had come.

Back up the spiral staircase they climbed. Stopping several feet from the exit.

"I would appreciate it if you kept the whereabouts of this particular chamber to yourself." He said.

calmly , he walked through the wall calling for them to enter from the other side.

The girls shared a look, before walking through the wall to discover more stairs.

TenTen groaned, in mild protest

Stopping only from a stern look from Hinata.

She smiled sheepishly

"We could be lost in this single tower for years and never take the same path twice."

Hinata hummed in agreement, as she followed swiftly behind Sasuke to descend down yet another staircase.

Coming to a stop on the bottom floor he stooped down to grasp the handles of a hidden door. Pulling them up, he stepped down and reached out to grasp Hinata's hand.

"Hold on it is extremely steep here."

Hinata's breath hitched but she nodded reaching out quickly to grab Tenten's hand they descended into the depths below.

The door closed behind them and they were plunged into darkness. Sasuke brought up his left hand and breathed into it. flame burst forward from his fingertips and illuminated their path. Coming to a chamber door he released Hinata's hand and pushed the door open. Once inside he began to light the torches.

Walking down a small hallway, he ushered them into the chamber allowing them to see the two doors that sat in an otherwise empty room.

" you will begin by sealing this room" he ordered.

Hinata nodded and stepped towards one of two doors. I can create a seal for you now that will react to your life force alone.

He nodded watching her as she walked closer to the door on the right.

He felt rather than saw Tenten move towards the left. And I can place a duplicate seal on this door. I'll align it to your life force as well.

She bent in front of the door. Noting that the lock on the door required two keys.

Hinata she began, perhaps we should use that seal.

Tenten turned her head to take in Hinata's crouched form. She too was staring at the lock.

" If it's carved in each wall and the ceiling. We shouldn't have a problem, she paused though i'll have to create a failsafe."

Tenten nodded, Bending down to her pack she pulled a blade and a bottle of ink from her bag. Turning his attention to Tenten's willowy form Sasuke hummed his agreement to their quiet conversation." I will not be far, I will hear you when you say my name."

"Yes Crown prince" the two girls spoke in unison.

Turning his back to them; Sasuke slipped away from the room.

The chamber was quiet enough that the sound of fire crackling from the torches seemed to echo. Underneath the sound, the scratching of a blade against stone and brush against parchment was the only indication that work was underway.

A weary sigh left Tenten's lips as she moved away from the wall, having finished carving the last sigil into the wall. She looked checking her work, to see the symbols gleaming in the shadowy room, as the fire light bounces off the shimmering layer of fresh ink on stone.

She nodded to herself once before turning to Hinata and humming.

"I've finished."

Hinata nodded. Rising swiftly from the floor.

"As have I, let us be done; she breathed out slowly. Before turning her head and calling softly.

"Crown Prince"

Sasuke paused in his work. Turning his head towards the soft sound. He estimated an approximate hour to have gone by. He rose from his crouched position and walked towards the two women. He was finished with his work anyway.

He rounded the corner filled with old armor to find Hinata crouched down her back to him adding three intricately carved sigils to the walls. She worked quickly and efficiently. Stilling her hand as he walked into the room.

He took another step forward and she raised her head.

"My lord, Tenten has finished her preliminary work, if you would just place your hand on the far wall we can properly begin".

Sasuke hummed out an affirmative and walked over.

Tenten was crouched in a low corner.

Deepening a single symbol on the wall. When his shadow blocked her light Tenten put down her blade and turned.

"This is fairly simple; fill the sigil, you can use your life force in its raw or you can direct it with your of your choice, do not pull your hand away until each wall is connected by the lines of your essence. You will know what I mean when you see it."

Tenten stepped back from the wall.

"You may begin."

.He lifted his right hand to the seal of heaven and placed it on the wall.

He watched as his Flames filled the symbols and poured into barely there lines between each of the seals.

He shifted his eyes and watched the flickering red of his Flames move steadily along the room until he shifted his gaze to meet Tentens and waiting for her affirmative nod to remove his hand.

As the red of his flame became a single line of red that connected along each wall to meet neatly on the left end of the seal his hand currently covered. Slowly, he removed his hand.

He turned then, Waiting for further instruction.

Hinata was standing by the opening to the chamber, nodding to herself once she turned and called out

" the last of the sealing process will occur from outside of the room."

As Sasuke and Tenten stepped past the opening a door made of flames erupted to separate the chamber from the hallway.

Hinata stepped close, reaching for the crown prince, but halting. Clearing her throat she voiced her question.

"May I?" she whispered staring down at his arm.

Sasuke merely raised his arm allowing her to unbutton the cuffs at his wrist.

She was gentle, almost too gentle as her fingers grazed his skin like a feather.

She rolled the length of his shirt up until it revealed his forearm.

Pulling out the scroll she had been writing on, she wordlessly passed it to Tenten.

Raising her head to look into his eyes, she faltered for just a moment and the guarded look he gave her.

"F-Forgive me your grace, she began I-it will be over soon."

She bowed her head, taking a small brush from her waist, missing the way his eyes followed her curiously.

Her brush, already wet with ink moved across his forearm quickly leaving four small symbols on his flesh. She released him quickly. Stepping away from him and drawing in a quick breath. "Please place your hand on the parchment" she whispered,

He walked towards Tenten who nodded as he placed his hand on the parchment she held.

"Pour your flames in, and do not be alarmed when they crawl up your forearm."

Sasuke nodded doing as he was told.

Startled only when the parchment went blank and a hand that was not Tentens gripped his arm firmly and whispered the word ." Set"

Her glowing hand was cool against his heated flesh, he watched as the many lines and swirls of sigils he could not comprehend poured into the four small kanji that sat on the inside of his arm.

"This will burn" she whispered a moment before a searing pain shot up his arm. Though just as quickly, the pain vanished soothed by her glowing hands,

The door of flames became one of solid oak, an illusion he was sure.

Tenten and Hinata gathered their equipment into their packs.

Tenten began her explanation at his questioning glance. "to be clear, when you want to open this door you can open it by coming here manually and placing your flame on the seal. She nodded to the barely visible sigil on what he thought was an illusionary door.

He walked closer, using his opposite hand on the wood, surprised that it was firm.

" or by a combination of blood and Chakra on your arm. When you use the second method, you can open the door from any distance."

Sasuke nodded,

"in case I have to send anyone to the room that isn't me.

Very good, thank you."

" stage three."

Hinata stepped forward handing a paper seal to Tenten and Sasuke.

Tenten will place her seal on the wall to the left; I to the right and your seal to the door crown prince.

She moved gracefully to her designated wall.

" this seal will alert you to intruders, should the seal be broken. It requires all three seals to be removed at the same time, though it will duplicate them. A mind game of sorts. It will only give you a half hour to stop them before they breach the second seal, though that should be more than enough time considering the length of time it will take to unravel our previous seal." together trio stepped to the wall and pressed their paper seals in place. With a burst of Chakra, the seals were fixed in place.

Tenten stepped back from her wall intrigued.

She was unable to manipulate her life force into an element and simply used her chakra to fix it in place knowing that Hinata would compensate. She was however, unprepared for the complimenting power that hinata and Sasuke created.

Her eyes widened As Sasuke's fire met Hinata's wind spiraling upwards in a vortex to reach the Kanji he had missed on the roof.

Idly he noted the way her Chakra felt against his. Soothing and calming. Almost encouraging him along all the while bolstering his strength. Absently, he found himself pouring more power into his seal.

He watched as the flames turned to the black of Amaterasu. And frowned realizing that it wasn't entirely under his control.

He turned his attention back to the rising flames expecting the Chakra of her wind to be consumed by the Flames. And watched instead as the flames seemed to sit on top of each blade of wind, feeding from it, growing wilder with each rotation.

When the vortex reached the ceiling, three black lines sprouted attaching to the three paper seals before the eerie glow settled and the only light in the room came from the torches.

Letting out a shaky breath Hinata stepped back from the wall fidgeting slightly and refusing to meet his gaze.

'It is done she whispered."

"So it is" he answered without ever lifting his gaze from her petit form.

Quietly, he mused to himself. The selection would be an interesting one for sure.

Tenten cleared her throat punctuating the silence that was quickly turning awkward.

"Should we return to Sai?"

Sasuke nodded, he is likely done.

Walking past the girls he led the way back to the chamber they had left him in.

Once they collected Sai they began the long trek back to the surface. Noting on the way out; that it was not the same path in.

Upon exiting the Underground maze, the Quartet found themselves in the middle of the Palace grounds. King Kakashi of lighting was standing with armed troops for their arrival. Sai tensed unable to move. He realized too late that his shadow had been caught. Looking around wildly, he caught the shape of one Nara Shikamaru. King of the Shadowlands.

We merely want to talk he said in hushed tones. Resistance will be an admission of guilt and you will be slain where you stand.

Sai breathed out slowly relaxing his stance and nodding his head, He paused, hesitating before murmuring. You will need the help of these priestess' he opened his mouth revealing a seal. Against his tongue. It will be sometime before that conversation can happen without,... interruption.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru sighed.

Kakashi's soldiers moved forward binding Sai and carrying him off to a holding cell.

The girls were silent. They had been stirred from their sleep the night before with the news of Danzo's betrayal and the consequences of it and it was no secret that Sai, had come as a recommendation from Danzo.

Hinata bit her lip before sputtering out

"U-um, your G-Grace?"

She flinched as he turned abruptly, the slight charm and kindness gone from his face.

"You both have seen the seal on his mouth yes?"

The two young women nodded.

"Return to the Grand temple find out all that you can about the seal. Return by first light and remove it."

Hinata bit her lip and nodded.

Yes your grace.

Someone will be her shortly to escort you back to the temple.

Distractedly he walked off.

Interrogations aside, he had a double funeral to plan and a coronation to plan for.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata and Tenten sat on the nearby benches in silence to wait for their escorts.

Tenten snorted, "He's a real interesting fellow i'll give him that."

Hinata reached over smacking her hand lightly.

"He just lost his Father and brother in one go, have some compassion."

Tenten barked out a laugh.

"No one has compassion like you Hinata, I personally think he could have at least thanked us for the wonderful job we did sealing the bloody place.' she huffed. You know,..

I'm convinced the rumors are true, you _will_ be named the new high priestess."

Hinata Lifted a brow, "I'm hardly the best healer, or warrior".

Tenten shook her head,

I've only heard rumors of the Crown Princes' black flame, its destruction in raw form. Today, you helped him create a seal using those flames. You turned something better suited for destruction into something used to protect. That is exactly what the high mother wants from us.

She paused, giving Hinata a sly grin, and from the way the Crown Prince looks at you; I'd say you have a good chance at becoming his intended."

Hinata blushed and shrugged, a movement that seemed misplaced upon her shoulders.

"Whatever the outcome, I will do my duty"

"As you should" a familiar voice called out.

Hinata rose from the bench and whirled around to see King Neji of the heavenly hills. Releasing a great breath of air, she bowed to him deeply

Tenten hastened to follow her, their voices coming together to address him,

"My King"

And he was, The lands the two women presided over were the heavenly hills of the Hyuuga and for the next forty-eight hours they would continue to serve him.

Neji stepped forward, close enough that the young women stepped away.

"My Lord" Hinata began.

Neji waved her off, stepping forward again to pull her into a hug.

You may have given up your name for the sake of the

Clan, but you will always be my sister.

She blushed, and quickly returned the hug. Stepping back he then reached for Tenten who slipped in and out of his grasp in a blink.

Neji's smile was soft,

"One of the regular guards would have escorted you back but I could not pass up the opportunity to see you before the selection".

Hinata noted the way his eyes darted around searching for hidden eyes.

"Then let us be off",Hinata said softly 'we have been ordered to return tomorrow at first light we have much to prepare".

Neji nodded and turned, long brown hair swinging lightly behind him.

"Come" he called, 'we have much to discuss. Before you return."

Quickly they fell in line standing two steps behind the king, after all. Only their wives, a Pillar was permitted to stand next to a King.

Neji cleared his throat, as the entered the palace walking briskly towards the outer gate. They were closer to the Exit than they realized, the palace had been built up instead of out.

Tapestries of deep navy and red depicted the grandiose victories of the famed Uchiha clan, dwindling in size but not in power. The floors were pristine white marble and the sharp crack of Neji's wooden heel created a clear rhythmic tapping the closer they got to the exit. It echoed as the sound traveled across high ceilings and darkly stained glass windows. tap tap, tap tap the sound was easily counted. One two, one two, one two. This was the gait of a warrior, trained and disciplined.

Belatedly Hinata noted the silence of her own feet. She was a warrior yes, but a silent one. As she gazed along the Palace wall, taking in the grandeur of it all she thought back on Tenten's prophecy of their impending selection. How could she become the grand Pillar if her very presence was at complete odds with the residence of the Emperor? No she thought, Tenten was wrong. she would be lost here.

* * *

The trio traveled in silence until they made it to the stables.

Talking quietly amongst themselves as the servants suited the horses for travel.

"You should just pack everything tonight. With the funeral tomorrow, all of the priestess' of the high court will need to be in attendance."

Tenten snorted, we have to make a miracle for his Eminence,

Neji chuckled you make the word eminence sound like an insult.

She gasped, softly.

"Me? Why, I could never!"

Neji chuckled, "is his demand that complicated?"

Hinata hummed,

"at least hours of research, and then there is always the possibility that it cant be removed."

The conversation halted, as one of the horses rammed against the gate that kept him locked away. Hinata stepped forward, leaving the two to watch.

"What's wrong" she asked softly approaching the shuddering wooden gate.

The terrified stable hand shook his head

"a beast of a horse I'm afraid, no one has been able to control it,"

Hinata frowned. Walking forward she placed a palm on the door

"what is the horses name?

"Midnight , my lady"

The stable hands face twisted in confusion at the delight that crossed her face.

"Please open the gate"

You can't possibly,-

Neji stepped forward cutting him off repeated,  
"open the gate."

Blanching, the stable hand rushed forward, undoing the locks with shaky hands.

As the last lock was released, Midnights ramming against the door stopped. Pulling open the door, Midnight walked forward, puffing air heavily from his nostrils. Stamping a hoof down in dominance. Stopping directly in front of Hinata. Midnight bowed.

She reached up and patted his head. Running her fingers lovingly along his sides.

"Please place a saddle on Midnight."

Scrambling, they complied hesitating once before approaching the massive beast and heaving the saddle into place.

Once Midnight was ready she swung herself into place.

Lifting her head she nodded at Neji and Tenten, both already seated and ready to depart.

With a soft press of her knees, she guided Midnight through the open doors and the trio walked off into the night.

Easing the speed of the horses into a trot, Tenten began to speak.

"To be clear what we know of the seal is very little, and while we can technically deconstruct any seal between the two of us; there are seals that tether to the soul; and if that's the case,...' it doesn't matter how we remove it on the surface because there would be an imprint on the soul."

Neji frowned, narrowing his eyes in thought he questioned, couldn't you use the same routine on the soul.

Hinata giggled then,

" Neji, we can't _touch_ a soul; and the only way to know if a seal is tethered to a soul, is to use spiritual pressure. Harmless when the soul is well, just a soul,- But a soul with a seal _attached_…"

Hinata shivered.

"it's terrible " she whispered.

Neji flashed his eyes between the two women, "what's so terrible about them?"

"Phantoms." Tenten almost snarled

"The soul mutates. It rots, it becomes raw vengeance; basically the seal attempts to live on far after the soul even separates from the body."

Neji, paused

"Is this what eventually becomes a night crawler?"

Tenten nodded.

"They start as phantoms, they leech emotion from any living thing that can exhibit emotion humans, animals and then once they have their wild understanding of emotion they go after the physical form. Often returning to the same creatures to devour them. Once they have regained a physical form they are what we know as night crawlers. Litteral monsters that move under the cover of night. These are the creatures the higher echelons of the priestess hunt".

Neji paused,

" the upper echelons of the priestess being you lot for the selections and the Pillars."

"Basically, just the Pillars' Tenten commented.

There are very,.. Specific skill sets and ranks that have to be acquired. The only reason those of us up for a selection have battled them, is because of the last war.

Amegakure used seals on their soldiers against their pillars wishes. four Pillars and three Kings wiped out in an instant."

Neji frowned how is it that you know more about this than we do?

Tenten chuckled "I suppose you'll find out during the selection."

The conversation slipped into the quiet punctuated by the clop of their horses hooves and the occasional whoot of an owl.

Hinata eased into a cantor, pulling their minds from the worlds they secreted themselves away in. "we best be off, much to do and so little time."..

Neji nodded once, pressing his knees into the side of his shire to take the lead in a gallop.

Preparations had to be made.

* * *

Shimura Danzo sat, erect in a stone chair. His face scarred and half hidden by a porcelain mask was cold and hard to read.

He stared down at his subordinates. Hundreds of men and women crouched before him.

Most warriors, a few servants; inconspicuous observers with plenty of intel, and yet none of them with the intel he desperately needed.

Where was Uchiha Itachi?

Allegedly he was dead, and yet a fist full of dread held on to his stomach with a vice like grip.

He was missing something and no one could tell him what it was.

Struggling to remain calm he bit back the urge to snarl before picking up his staff and banging it three times.

The crack of metal against marble was startling, and yet not a single soul moved, save for the servant who stepped forward, bowing deeply as she did.

My lord? she questioned.

Where is Sai? His voice was deep and rough.

She shivered lightly before speaking.

"Sai has been apprehended. It appears the Crown Prince has arrested anyone given a position of importance within the empire that has been a suggestion of your own. Currently several guards, two dukes and both priestess from your land have been imprisoned."

Danzo sneered then, his twisted face contorting almost painfully as the skin pulled back from his mouth.

"So he is a cautious child after all. He mused,

" No matter;.. Sai will not speak, and the others are disposable. The mission lives on.

Send a message to Orochimaru, tell him very simply; 'I need a snake in the garden."

The girl bowed again deeply before disappearing through a hidden door.

As the sound of the rolling stone door closing echoed around the room, Danzo rose from his chair and stepped forward to address his subordinates.

"The mission continues, Danzo punctuated each phrase with a limp and the echoing sound of his staff against the floor. each of you has a role to play, I advise you to play it well. The world as we know it is chaos._We_ will be the driving force, the power necessary for change. As the leaves of our great tree crumble _we _will provide nourishment; Blood will run heavy in the streets from the battle to come. Let her drink it in from the Root."

The speech was not wholly new, and the rumble of voices came together in the large chamber as Danzo's subordinates began to chant root, root, root, root.

Danzo's smile was slow and grim. Yes she will drink it from the Root.

* * *

Tenten and Hinata packed their bags quickly, thankful that their clothing for the selection had been chosen weeks ago. Together, they slipped into the temple library, burying themselves deep in the restricted section doing research on tongue binding and silencing seals. Half past the witching hour it appeared the two had gone over every article they could find. Glancing at her notes Hinata sighed,

" hope you found something helpful."

Tenten shook her head.

" not even remotely. All of these books tell us how to place a seal, but not to remove one."

Hinata hummed, blinking her tired eyes in the dim light,

Tenten looked around running through the titles of each section

Death seals, reaper seals silencer seals, stealth seals. She paused.

"You know,' Hinata began, 'that cross in the mid section of his seal looked a bit like a-"

"Stealth seal" Tenten finished.

They shared a look,

"It-it couldn't be that easy, could it?" Hinata questioned.

Tenten shrugged. Looking over the titles yet again.

"It's possible that if each part of the seal was a minor one from each section, it would be just difficult enough to keep people from deconstructing it; but easy enough to apply."

Hinata hummed,

" well then it's a good thing you specialize in stealth seals Tenten."

"She chuckled and very fortunate for us that you are a reaper seal specialist. Death seals though ..."

"Nasty stuff 'Hinata murmured, 'I have some experience just enough so that I can understand the reaper seals; but death seals specifically and usually deal with necromancy.

The only way I could see it used would be if ...-" She cut herself off watching the smoke curl away from a candle that had just gone out. her eyes widened in horror.

Tenten leaned forward eyes wide

"H-he wouldn't."

"He k-killed the emperor and the first Crown Prince, wouldn't he?"

Hinata bit her lip standing up and grabbing the only book in the section.

Puffing air into her cheeks she smacked her palms against them with a loud pop as she let the air deflates from her lips.

"Take a nap Tenten. I can finish this one in an hour or two. I'll take notes, and then we can switch, and you can read my notes."

Tenten nodded okay. Wake me if your having any trouble.

Hinata waved her hands calmly sleep Tenten.

The girl nodded before settling herself in one of the window nooks with her bag under her head for support. She was asleep before Hinata opened the book.

Stealing herself, she glanced down. Reading chapter one: living sacrifice.

* * *

Sai's breathing was labored.

The Kings of the empire were no joke. Having to fight your way to the top meant that you were hardened. Stronger than steel and tenaciously vicious when the need arose. It was why the Pillars were necessary. They were mercy in physical form. These men had none.

His flesh felt as if it had been melted from his skin, his bones broken, his mind ravaged and his spirit literally shaking. They did not seem to understand that they could not break him.

Not that he hadn't wanted to cave and give them the information they were seeking no, he had tried several times to scream out the answers but the burning of his tongue and the acid that burned in his veins as he tried was another form of terror all together. He shivered. Whimpering he begged them to stop,

"Please!" he gasped out,

"if I could tell you I would, it prevents me from telling you."

Sasuke stepped forward into the dim lighting, you'll give me the information I need in due time Sai, for now I just want to hear you scream.

Sai's eyes widened in fear, his silence was broken by something new, something foreign. A scream unlike any other as he looked into wide red eyes.

Sasuke breathed slowly. In through the nose and out through his mouth. His hand still trembled as he swiped a hand down the length of his face. The Kings of his court, his friends and closest confidants were quiet. The confessions they had managed to get from the other prisoners had been deeply worrying. The depth of Danzo's betrayal had only been scratched. It seemed he had been deceiving them for years. Only now after years of careful planning had things changed, and definitely not for the better. Sasuke looked up. Taking in their grave faces.

Friends, brothers, hell two of them felt more like uncles.

He frowned. Straightening his shoulders he began,

" Shimura Danzo has made his move. His blatant betrayal was a calculated. He has been operating in the shadows for too long and it all must come to light. While I wish that this could be the first and only thing we had to pursue we must, take on the selection that is to come.

The future is dark, and it has become clear tonight of all the nights, that we may all need a touch of mercy. The Pillars are needed. The balance has tipped dangerously and while all of the factions may represent a different deighty, let it be known, the empire was united under the defiance of just one. Jashin's darkness will not touch the Empire without feeling our Wrath."

Naruto, a friend, a brother, a King stepped forward and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "We'll burn down all who stand in our way."

He thumped his chest with his right hand twice before dropping to his knee in a pledge. One clear and loud.

"For the empire!"

The room was loud with the sound of hands thumping on chests twice as the Kings of the court dropped to bended knee and echoed "For the empire"

* * *

Tenten woke suddenly sitting upright and staring out of the window in confusion. The sky was getting light. Which, it wasn't supposed to be doing; because she was only supposed to be asleep for an hour, maybe two. She turned then prepared to give Hinata a tongue lashing for letting her sleep to find the girl sitting at the table with the book closed, a neat stack of papers to her left. Frowning she sat up, mouth opening to ask Hinata what was wrong but stopped. She took in her pale face, ghostly almost as it was missing her usual warmth. Her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes a bit red.

"Hinata", Teneten began.

Pearl eyes locked on chestnut before widening.

"I-" she stopped short, turning her eyes to her research

"Oh Tenten it's terrible' she whispered. 'The things you have to do".

She shivered. Standing slowly she placed the book back on the shelf.

"I- I couldn't bring myself to wake you. Not for this. I-its too much Tenten and if I had to explain…"

Hinata shook her head. Indigo tresses fanning around her.

" Forgive me Tenten but if you do not need the information I would almost prefer you never have to know it."

Tennten took in her shaking form and nodded.

"I understand Hinata, however I need to know."

She sat down with the notes in her hand and began to read. Blanching at the simplified rituals in Hinata's handwriting. Small, neat and unassuming. Her cursive was elegant and clear.

It was in a word disturbing.

She frowned after reading the third page she placed the papers down onto the table with a deep breath. Hinata was brilliant. The notes were so concise that three pages very clearly described the content of about five chapters. She glanced back at the book on the shelf.

"Hinata" she whispered, "How many chapters are there?"

Hinata closed her eyes for a moment before answering.

"Twenty five,There- there were pictures Tenten. Diagrams and- and."

Hinata gave out a strangled scream. Every word was burned into the back of her eyelids. She could see them everytime she closed her breakdown of minerals that would technically create a human body.

The instructions on creating a seal with blood. How to dismember a body to make a doll.

She slumped against the shelf and gasped for air. The words "_boiling the head works best" _stretched across her irises.

"What kind of sick monster would-",

She gasped again and stopped herself from continuing.

"You only need to read the last page Tenten, and then we can go".

Tenten nodded, picking up the stack of papers she slipped to the very end titled: Removing a death seal.

Her eyes moved swiftly along the page, her eyes widening as the ink stopped and the page became blank.

Tenten blinked. "So we kill him".

Hinata nodded. "Yes"

Tenten frowned, "but then we revive him?"

Hinata nodded again.

Tente shook her head,

"I'm not really understanding this Hina".

Hinata walked over gathering her findings and pulling out her own sealing scroll to put all of her notes away.

"To put it simply we have to stop his heart in order to remove the seal. We'll have exactly six minutes to remove the seal and restart his heart. Then we'll have to test his spirit. We don't really have any options for releasing spiritual seals. No one can grasp a soul without a rinnegan and it's been centuries since we've seen one of those".

Tenten walked over to her bag, slinging it on to her shoulders.

"The portal will open in a few minutes Hinata."

She nodded closing her pack and pulling it on, she followed Tenten out of the library, outing the candles and torches as she walked past.

When Tenten and Hinata stepped through the portal there were two things evident. The first, was that the welcoming committee was severely lacking. In that Nara Shikamaru, King of the Shadowlands was standing there with two horses. The second was that there were _only_ two horses and there were three bodies. Two of which happened to be bodies that were not permitted to touch the body of a King unless he was a, mortally wounded and therefore in need of medical attention or b. Their husband and seeing as though the answer to both scenarios was a very simple No, Hinata cocked her head to the side in confusion.

Tenten simply raised a slender eyebrow in question.

"My king?"

"Troublesome", he mumbled.

"Your horse", he stared pointedly at Hinata "is there". He jutted his chin out towards Hinata's left.

Turning until the wild dark horse Midnight came into view, she smiled. Scurrying to his side and patting gently before reaching into her pack and bringing out a slice of apple.

Midnight greedily ate out of her hand. She turned when he finished bowing deeply towards Shikamaru before swinging herself into his saddle.

Hinata waited patiently for the two to settle in. Shikamaru slumped forward and looked back once before nodding

" full speed".

The two women complied. Pressing their knees until they were moving at a full gallop.

A prisoner awaited their arrival.

Shikamaru leapt from his horse. Handing her off to the stable master. He paused waiting for the two young women to do the same. He raised an eyebrow as he watched Hinata pull another apple slice from her bag whispering gently to the massive beast. She stepped back, and the stable master moved forward hesitantly.

Midnight stomped a hoof, almost seeming to taunt the poor man. Hinata berated the horse once; he neighed seemingly annoyed that she didn't find it as funny as he did.

Hinata walked away offering a smile to the stable master as she went.

"He shouldn't be much trouble now. Just, be gentle okay?"

The man nodded, moving forward with purpose.

Hinata finally turned to Shikamaru, bowing quickly before uttering "lead the way my lord".

He turned then, discreetly rolling his eyes. Walking briskly, they crossed the palace grounds. Stopping at one of the many towers that lined the cliff, Shikamaru nodded to two guards before opening the door and ushering the two women inside.

They paused as he swept ahead to lead them further down into the dungeon.

The lower they went, the louder the wails seemed to be, until they met a silence so thick it swallowed the sound of their footsteps.

Hinata shivered. The silence was unnatural, as if someone was trapped mouth open with nothing but a plea for death on the tip of their tongue. When Sai came into view, she would find that she was half correct. He looked awful.

Had it honestly been ten hours since she had last seen him?

His eyes were glazed over, and although she could not see a single wound, she knew he was in excruciating pain.

Hinata had zeroed in on her target, barely registering the rather large number of men in the room. She walked forward, stumbling before collapsing at his feet. She drew heavy breaths before rising again and staggering to a corner to retch,. Tenten cast a glance at the men in the room. Uncaring that she would seem rude as she walked over to Hinata and patted her back.

Hinata was a true empath. To say that she felt his agony was an understatement.

"What- she choked, 'what have you done?"

It was supposed to be a statement, but the pain laced in her words made it an accusation.

Visions flashed across her sight. She reared back. Gasping Tenten, Grabbed her hand and hauled her from the room. Unaware the Crown Prince followed directly behind her.

Hinata stood just outside of the chamber gasping.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke all but snarled.

Tenten turned to defend her friend, stopping as she felt her small hand grip her arm.

Tenten made eye contact with her before nodding and quietly stepping back into the room.

"I, apologize Crown Prince" she said thickly. 'Sai has always struggled with emotion a-and what you've done to him"she shivered; "all that is pushing at me is grief, fear and pain". She looked up voice strained. "Usually I can block out other people's emotions but I-I've never quite experienced something of that caliber. I just need a moment more' she whispered, a-and I will be prepared to begin".

Sasuke watched her for a moment. He was no fool, he understood that there had been rumors about her. He had heard from Neji himself that while Hinata was a capable warrior she had never made a killing blow. He could see why now. To finish that blow would be akin to killing herself. He turned on his heel and returned the the chamber. Kneeling he pulled open Sai's eyes. Inky irises turned red as he released him from agony.

Sai shuddered as he came too, lifting his head he asked "what -what made you end it"?

Sasuke looked away for a moment before answering through clenched teeth.

"It appears your mercy has arrived".

* * *

Hinata walked back in the room hair tied on the top of her head, gloves on her hands and her expression unreadable.

Tenten stepped forward and hooked a wire to either side of his mouth.

" stick out your tongue."

It was a command and not a request

Sai complied,

The seal was dark against the pink of his tongue.

The two women got to work pulling out small scroll each and began writing furiously .

An hour passed and then two. Sais mouth had run dry, a single line of drool ran down the length of his body.

Hinata stopped writing, swapping scrolls with Tenten.

They poured over each others work . analyzing the suspected order the increments were placed in.

Sasuke was growing impatient. It had been too long without any results. He opened his mouth to say something when Neji's hand came down on his shoulder. He glanced at the hand, and turned his eyes back to Hinata to find that she had activated the famous Byakugan. Staring intently at the seal she began to speak.

Stealth cross

circle of silence,

x, stealth of the mind.

Three lines reaper seal of omission.

Four dashes death seal of the fates.

Tenten wrote it down in order. Frowning.

"This is more volatile than I had anticipated."

Hinata nodded removing the wires from the side of his face.

She turned bowing deeply

" we'll need some restraints this will be painful".

Shikamaru stepped forward wrapping the man in shadow bindings from head to toe.

Hinata bit her lip and nodded crouching down she pulled out a needle, pulling his tongue back out of his mouth she passed the needle to Tenten who leaned close.

Her voice loud in the room as she murmured.

"Second art of Stealth sealing, removal of the cross."

she pushed chakra into the needle like thread and sewed until the entire cross was covered. It pulsed once, twice before she turned it upside down and it disappeared from its place in the seal.

Hinata opened sai's mouth wide pushing her small hand to the back of his throat.

"Second art of Silence, opening of the throat".

Sai attempted to thrash as the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Hinata pulled her hand out quickly watching as the circle surrounding the rest of the sigils disappeared.

Tenten pulled a wicked looking blade out holding it over the fire of a torch. she kneeled down, burning a new x into his tongue.

"Third art, Stealth release of the mind", pulling the blade back she took a deep breath before sinking the blade into the center of his forehead.

Hinata's hand pulsed over his chest, lightning dancing along her palms pushing them into his chest she forced the lightning to arch across the body nestling deep,

"First art of the Reaper deceit by omission".

Sai's heart stopped. Tenten drew a new seal across his tongue as Hinata removed her hands from his chest and nestled them above his center, byakugan activated she pressed down and removed the remainder of chakra from his body.

Activating the new seal Tenten and Hinata chanted together

"Fifth art of Death, traveling beyond the gate".

The reaction was instant the force of removing the seal from the body ripped apart the shadow restraints. His mouth opened in a silent scream,

Hinata quickly drew a circle around the body adding sigils as she went.

Tenten removed the blade from his forehead stepping just outside of the circle.

Clapping their palms together and then dropping to the floor Hinata shouted

"First art of the heavenly palm, revival".

Tenten poured as much as she could into the seal letting Hinata's swell of chakra overwhelm hers and take charge. When the light died down the girls leapt forward pushing on his chest and blowing air into his lungs until he took a shuddering breath.

Sai was awake, confused and in pain.

"Stick out your tongue" Tenten commanded.

His movements were slow and uncertain opening his sore jaw and poking out a blank pink tongue.

The two girls slumped; Sasuke stepped forward

Taking in the exhausted girls.

"He'll n-need time Your lordship".

He turned taking in Hinata's quaking form.

"The unsealing required us to move through his entire life force; twenty-four hours." She breathed, 'twenty-four hours and we can do the spirit test and then all you must know will come to light".

Sasuke nodded his head slowly.

"Very well". He turned his eyes to Tenten, who was breathing heavy, smoke rising from the palms of her hands.

"To speed things, you may want to have our lady Tsunade heal him. His mind will be- fragmented for a few hours. ``

Sasuke tapped his foot once impatiently.

Juriah stepped forward,

"I will summon her at once".

Sasuke hummed his approval.

"You both must be exhausted. We have plenty of rooms. Once you return to the palace grounds you will be escorted to the healing baths, and then to your rooms.'

He bowed, 'your efforts are greatly appreciated and will never be forgotten".

The two girls shared a look, rising slowly and gathering their things from around the room.

They waited as the men filed from the room walking behind them.

Hinata paused at the croak coming from Sai. She turned taking in his smiling form.

"Th-ank Y-you he choked out".

Hinata sighed pushing her hair back from her face.

"Find the light Sai, and stay with it".

She walked from the room. Closing her eyes as if the loss of sight would save her from the echoing boom of the chamber being closed off.

The girls leaned on each other, stumbling after the Kings and border line collapsing as they made it to the palace grounds.

Medics rushed forward laying the two women on a cot each, carting them away to the healing baths.

Sasuke Led the men to his private war room.

Sitting, he looked to Shikamaru

"the time?"

"Half past nine".

"They were faster than I expected".

"And yet you were impatient" Neji answered.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"I am sure you would be impatient should the same had happened to your father".

"There are a great many things you know' Neji answered, 'the circumstances of my fathers death is not one of them."

Closing his eyes Neji bowed his head.

" Forgive me,' he bit out." Hinata and Tenten are both from my domain, I have grown, protective".

Sasuke nodded.

" Forgive me perhaps instead. He sighed I have been demanding of late".

The priestess' will arrive at three. The service will begin promptly. Keep your eyes sharp. While I find it hard to believe Danzo had been capable of infiltrating the order of the Priestess at such a high level we cannot take any chances.

The war begins at home. And the selection is but hours away.

* * *

Tenten was calm when she woke. The warmth of the healing baths had lured her into a death like sleep. Her hands no longer burned. Pulling them from the glowing blue waters she noted there were no left over scars either. She reached her hands high above her head in a long and languid stretch. Noting that someone had pulled her hair out of her buns allowing it to soak in the water. Turning her head she noticed Hinata a few feet away asleep. Her hair had been let down from her high ponytail and looked washed. Reaching up Tenten grasped the damp strands of hair on her head. They must have cleaned them up before depositing them in here. She sighed.

"Hinata"

the girl blinked her weary eyes before sitting upright and yawning. Covering her mouth with a dripping hand.

"Hmm"

Tenten smiled.

"I'm not sure how long we've been out." she looked up at the stone ceiling. "I'm not even sure what time it is."

Hinata rolled her shoulders before standing up. The slosh of water rolling off her skin wetting the area around her. She climbed out easily enough spotting a towel and robe not too far away.

Tenten followed suit, amazed at how much energy had been restored.

The two girls now dressed in silken black robes walked towards the only visible door and pushed.

There they found two servants kneeling.

"Good morning young priestess my name is Hana,-

"And my name is Hima and we will be your personal aides for the duration of your stay here".

The girls were twins, dark hair, brown eyes with heavy brows.

Hinata smiled stepping forward before murmuring

"please take care of us".

The twins shared bright smiles before rising.

" Let us escort you to your rooms" they said in unison.

The girls padded over barefoot until two pairs of slippers were handed to them.

Quickly the duo slid them on their feet. The second set of doors opened leading them into naturally lit corridor

What time is it?" Tenten asked.

High noon my lady.

The girls stopped short in front of two rooms.

"Your bags will be found inside, your clothes have been taken out and ironed. Do you require help with your hair"?

Tenten and Hinata shared a look and nodded.

"Very well" Hima answered "I will assist you my lady". She bowed deeply to Tenten before opening the door to the left and shutting it softly behind them.

Hana opened the door for Hinata ushering her in.

The room was large lavender and gold decal along the walls with floor to ceiling windows that opened to a balcony.

Hinata smiled the view was of the hills, it reminded her so completely of home that for a moment she felt sick.

Turning her eyes to the young girl pulling her garments from the closet she began to talk.

"I have a sister, about your age, her name is Hanabi".

Hana paused looking up from the dress she had pulled out of the closet.

Blinking in confusion Hana cocked her head to the side, "I'm sorry?"

Hinata sighed

"I'm sure you aren't used to talking to the women you wait on but I would appreciate it if you could be my friend as well".

Hana's cheeks darkened "friends?"

"Yes, you tell me things, and I'll tell you things".

Hana smiled softly "I- I would like that"

"Good",

Hinata walked over pulling her undergarments on herself. Before sliding the robe back onto her shoulders and sitting at the vanity.

She watched as Hana laid the dress out on the bed and came closer, reaching for a brush and pulling it through Hinata's long hair.

"Your sister, she started off tentatively, "what was she like?"

Hinata smiled

"Oh she's as brilliant as her namesake. Hanabi, her personality is like fire. She's quick witted with quite a temper and a refusal to back down. Fierce and protective and by default unbelievably warm and loving to those she deems worthy of her care".

Is she a priestess like you?

"No, she isn't much of a healer. Instead, she is the lord commander of King Neji's troops.

Oh I hope to see her today it's been so long…"

Hana smiled,

you sound very much like a loving mother. You seem so proud.

"I am, our mother passed while we were young. So I did raise her as long as I could while I began my training as a Shrine Priestess. Eventually I had to leave for the High Shrine, it's been about four years since ive seen her. I'm sure she's grown so strong".

Hinata lifted her eyes to meet Hana's in the mirror.

"What about you, aside from Hima do you have any other siblings"?

Yes, a brother, though like you it has been years since I have seen him.

The conversation flowed and as time passed Hinata stared at her hair in the mirror.

"How are you doing that?"

Hana paused, doing what?

"I've- never seen my hair gleam like that."

Oh, Hana giggled the brushes are coated in a light bit of oils. When I brush it while damp it helps the hair absorb it. Picking up a comb she parted the hair down the middle sectioning off hair, and making quick braids that she wove together with practiced hands. Picking up a white and red ribbon she wove it through the braids, creating a sort of crown on her head. Nodding, Hana then reached for the make up, adding mascara to the lashes and red to the lip.

"Now, we best get you in your dress and shoes quickly if you are to arrive on time."

Hinata stepped up, pulling on the under shirt; a high color with a pattern that looked like curls of white smoke crawling upwards against the black of the material. Hana buttoned the back patting Hinata's shoulder when she was done.

She then raised her arms as the black kimono was wrapped around her person and the obi, lined with a subtle navy blue wrapped tightly around her waist.

Hana Bent down helping Hinata slip her feet into her socks before sliding her feet into the sandals. Nodding once Hana pulled the door open and Hinata stepped into the hallway as Tenten did.

The two girls shared a look and laughed softly. You look beautiful Tenten.

Her chocolate locks were gleaming, half up with two buns her usual and yet the rest of her hair cascaded down her back in light waves.\

rather than a traditional kimono, she wore a Back long sleeved qipao dress .

"These girls have skills that might even surpass Ino don't you think?"

Hinata laughed,

" don't let her hear or she'll give you nightmares".

Tenten scoffed. She can try.

The rest of the walk fell into silence. The clack of their sandles against the marble floor the only sound for a few minutes.

Hana and Hima led the two down to the throne room. Where all of the Kings and High priestess' would gather to say farewell.

Gathered in the hall were the and Ino, Temari and several others they hadn't gotten close to.

They shared a quick glance, flashing smiles around before turning to the doors and waiting for them to open.

* * *

The Kings gathered in the throne room

Watching as Sasuke walked in from the east entrance stepping down, to the last step in the center of the room; he nodded his head.

The guards pulled the doors open, allowing the Priestess' entrance. They walked in carrying calm on their shoulders coming to a stop and bowing deeply before the Crown Prince. Tsunade walked in from the western entrance. Clapping her hands together once for their attention

The service had begun.

The procession of the fallen was a solemn thing.

The Kings carried the casket of the fallen Crown Prince Itachi. The Sasuke carried his father's casket with the help of King Kakashi. They walked through the streets presenting proof of the emperor's death to the public.

The city was silent in mourning. Fugaku ruled with an iron fist, but his heart was of gold.

The people bowed as they passed.

Watching as the Crown prince carried his brother and father to the water. Laying their caskets on the floating funeral pires they were set adrift.

Sasuke was quiet for a moment before he spoke loud enough for all to hear. The Uchiha were born in fire, and We return to earth as ashes.

Raising his hand and breathing deeply, he set the two caskets aflame.

Slowly the crowd dissipated. First the commoners, then a few of the kings and priestess'. One by one they left the shore until Sasuke stood alone staring as the flame quieted and a breeze blew the ashes across the water.

He stood, rooted to the spot long after the evidence of their passing had gone.

The sun was beginning to set and still he did not move.

Hinata, unable to let him be alone walked forward and stood next to him.

"We do not simply cease to exist my lord". She began.

Sasuke scoffed "and yet that appears to be the case".

Hinata hummed,

"yes well the body is like a candle. A physical object that gives a flame a place to burn.

Yet if the flame begins with the candle, when does it end?"

It ends when the candle burns out.

"No" Hinata shook her head softly.

"The candle may light another candle. It might set off a spark; light a torch, the torch might light a fireplace, the flame will live on. Often times in more places than one. ``

She turned giving her back to the water.

"This Empire is a flame My lord. You may feed it your love, your rage and everything in between. But do not forget where this flame comes from; less the light finally go out".

She walked away.

Leaving Sasuke standing on the shore with new resolve.

Feed the flame, it will protect those deserving, and burn down all who oppose.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Alright guys that's chapter two!

I hope there aren't too many mistakes. I pulled an all nighter trying to get this finished and edited with decent timing.

Please review and don't be scared to ask any questions!


	3. Chapter 3

The sun set the sky aflame come morning. Brilliant bursts of gold red and orange kissed the earth with the promise of lazy summer days and damp skin. The light the sun secreted crept along glass windows and glided across closed curtains as if searching for a secret entrance to the bodies hidden inside. The sun shined with purpose, as if aware that it was an important day, that had no place for shadows. It was the morning of the selection. The day the empire would be made whole again.

Inside, the servants scurried around, having been awake long before the sun rose. The cooks had been hard at work preparing breakfast; and were earnestly beginning preparations for lunch.

The groundskeeper and his team were hard at work clearing the arena. They swept and shoveled, redrawing lines with red sand across the stone floors.

The strength of the protective barrier was tested and fixed near weak points. The spectator boxes were cleared and being filled by the cooks with snacks and drinks. And finally, an assortment of weapons was put into their place against the walls.

Back in the palace, the quiet clamoring of the servants had transformed into a noisy bustle of movement, as the Crown Prince and Kings of the empire sat at the banquet table, placed high at the front of the room observing the young woman that sat crowding the lower tables.

King Naruto of the whirlpool leaned over to Sasuke and whispered

"So can you explain this whole selection thing, I'm afraid I stopped listening somewhere after they told us it was ordained by the gods."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You can't be serious"

Naruto shrugged, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You know as well as I do that I just didn't have the patience for that kind of thing back then".

Sasuke scoffed,

"even Kiba managed to make sure he understood the selection"

King Kiba of the Fang smiled wolfishly at Naruto.

"I felt it was important to know how a King received his wife after all."

Naruto paused before narrowing his eyes.

"I know we marry them, I just don't get why"

Shikamaru sighed. Leaning back and taking a long drink from the goblet that had been placed before him. Naruto looked at him expectantly, waiting for a response.

"The selection is more than just a lottery for our wives', Shikamaru began.

It goes as far back as the beginning of our Empire.

Each King had a single god he worshiped, however, all of our lands are close and we began to war specifically because each king swore their god was superior to another. This era was called the endless war.

We had known, of a mother Goddess, but she had never claimed, any specific kingdom. But quietly, the shrines began to spring up. Women left the kingdoms in droves. Some say to escape the violence, others suspect the mother Goddess called them.

Then one day, there was a lethal attack. Hidan of Akatsuki arrived. One man with a sickle and a servant of Jashin slaughtered a country as a sacrifice for his lord.

Once the realization set in that the Akatsuki had many members and very specifically worshipped Jashin, the kings came together and formed an alliance. They voted the Uchiha into their place as emperor and were prepared to attack.

Madara, the new Emperor had a wife that had been highly respected by the shrine priestess' and told him they could not go to war without the sanction of the mother goddess.

She gathered the women she knew to be capable, the best healers and warriors the women had. Allegedly, a crest appeared above several women specific to the God they were pledged to. They paired off and protected the newly established Empire. Waging war against the lands of Akatsuki and fighting off Jashin's might. Eventually, it became common knowledge that the women of the shrine carried wisdom for the kings. They worked together, created tools that allowed them to wield the power within those crests… And the rest is history."

Naruto snorted. Reaching for his goblet.

"And yet we have never seen those crests again have we? … Why are we so sure that we fight for the gods. All the suffering and blood. Do they even care anymore?"

Neji leaned forward giving Naruto a look.

"It is not the place of a man to determine the whims of the gods."

Naruto frowned.

Then what is the place of a man?

King Jiraiya leaned forward and uttered.

"We are their vassals".

The eyes of the young Kings followed his gaze across the banquet hall taking in the light chatter that rang amongst the women.

"We represent their physical form here on earth. We are their strength, a weapon, and according to some, literally made in their likeness. While we may not have seen the crests in millennia, the High priestess will select the most fearsome women to take over the leadership of the Shrine. The skills needed to do so place their abilities on par with ours. That logic alone makes them the only women worthy of being by our sides. The life of a King is a hard one, we make choices that spill blood. Having a priestess beside you helps you carry the burden. She will heal where we can only maim. She will calm while we rage. And perhaps, most importantly, she will see when we cannot".

Jiraiya turned his head looking over the young Kings.

"Traditionally the priestess learn a great deal and eventually choose a study that brings them closer to any of our specific Gods. the selection will let them showcase these skills. Though it is not just for us to view it is also for the gods".

Asuma hummed leaning forward,

" This year's selection will be a bit different".

The eyes of the Kings turned towards him.

"My child, Mirai is far too young to be given the choice of joining the priestess' or taking over my reign. The Sarutobi last heir, Konohamaru is too young to be named my crown prince. As such I will stay in power until the time has come for us to change. Meaning Kurenai will remain a Pillar."

Asuma looked to Kakashi of Lightning and Jiraiya of the Marsh and nodded.

Jiraiya cleared his throat before speaking again.

"Kakashi and I have been unable to produce heirs. We have discussed, the realities of this issue. And have decided that to keep from bloodshed we will be relinquishing our territories. I to King Naruto of the whirlpool"

And I, Kakashi began to our very own Crown Prince.

Looking closely at Sasuke and Naruto the two began, "do you accept?"

Naruto and Sasuke shared a brief look.

Before bowing their heads briefly before swearing together.

"On my honor, your people will be loved as my own"

The two men nodded. Turning their heads back towards the women.

Asuma cleared his throat again before speaking,

"There will be two fewer women to evaluate. The preliminaries will begin just now."

The young men leaned forward. Watching as a haze seemed to slowly descend from the roof. Settling lightly across the women.

One by one their speech stopped. Some looking around wildly. Others sitting completely still.

Sasuke held his breath as one girl with long dark hair with two swords on her back rose from the table, pulling the two blades from her back and charged towards another girl.

The ensuing battle was chaos that somehow stayed neatly away from the King's table.

Naruto paused eating as he noticed something.

"They aren't all fighting."

Indeed they weren't, ten or so young women sat drinking tea calmly amongst the chaos.

Neji chuckled.

"Well, it seems they aren't easily manipulated by illusions."

The fighting lasted a total of ten minutes. Before the illusion was lifted from the room.

The result was instantaneous. All movement ceased before a collective sigh seemed to rush through the girls that had been fighting.

Tsunade, Anko, and Kurenai walked forward shaking their heads disapprovingly at the girls, waving them to one side of the room.

Stopping in the center, Tsunade's voice carried.

" those of you sitting, you have successfully disabled a genjutsu from Kurenai and have passed the preliminary. Congratulations."

Silence answered her declaration.

"For your second test you will heal all of those injured in this hall, and then report to the infirmary where you will heal five soldiers each".

Tsunade watched as the girls rose from their place, and bowed deeply before approaching their sisters. This year's selection was truly interesting.

* * *

Hinata had almost laughed when the genjutsu had fallen into place. It was one that fed on paranoia and fear. Two emotions that should not exist within a shrine priestess. The only fear she held, was of failure. Failure to succeed, failure to heal, failure to protect. Perhaps, fear of the God Jashin. But she did not fear her sisters, and this particular illusion fed on the fear, paranoia and perhaps jealousy that the girls harbored.

Rotating the chakra in her body backward she watched as the girls continued fighting. Wincing lightly when Mizu began to walk in her direction only to be lifted and thrown by the immense physical strength Tayuna possessed. The fighting was brutal. The occasional snap of bone or shriek of pain pierced the air. She turned her head; catching Tenten's face, a full sneer evident on her lips as she watched Tayuna's arms pulled behind her back and broken after her brutal assault of Mizu.

Hinata raised an eyebrow when they made eye contact.

Tenten shrugged picking up her tea and walking over to take a seat next to Hinata.

"She broke both of my arms in that exact way during training once. She was punished, but it was almost twice as painful to heal then it was to break them".

Hinata twitched a smiled.

The gods have moved in your favor.

Tenten rolled her eyes,

" yes well, I could complain about the wait though I suppose I shouldn't".

The two looked around, noting that of course Sakura and Ino were sitting and barely containing their glee as they watched four girls specifically take blow after blow.

Recognize anyone else that made it?

Hinata hummed, looking around

"Karin and Tamaki …'

swiveling her head around to take in the very few of the girls sitting and finishing their breakfast.

"Temari, Hanare and Kin".

"That's, what nine of us?" Tenten asked

Hinata nodded,

"I thought more of us would make it".

Tenten snorted

"You would think Tayuna would have made it passed the genjutsu phase at least I mean she is a sound genjutsu specialist".

Hinata finished her fruit calmly ducking her head as a kunai flew by.

"Finish eating Tenten, I suspect we'll have to heal them".

Tenten sighed

"I can't eat anymore. This genjutsu may have been simple, but it was powerful".

She frowned making eye contact with Hinata.

"I almost didn't make it through"

Hinata shook her head "

the point is that you made it through. The others didn't. Don't fret".

Tenten shrugged reaching out and refilling her teacup in silence. Steady hands made a steady medic and nerves would do her no good.

When the illusion had been lifted away, the girls retreated to one side of the room at Tsunade's command. The room was silent as she entered and silent as she exited.

The nine girls that remained seated rose slowly, sharing a brief look among them. Sakura stepped forward first pulling her long pink hair into a bun on the top of her head.

"There were sixty of us so we each have to heal five right?

She clicked her tongue in thought as she stepped forward.

"though I suspect one or two of us will heal more than that'. She paused looking to the other girls with sparkling jade eyes.

"I bet you I'll heal the most."

Karin pushed past her rolling her eyes "right, let's get this over with."

The girls crossed the room, selecting five women each, and moving to clear a medical space.

The young women worked quickly, clearing areas from the breakfast table and cutting away strips of cloth to better see the wounds.

Sakura looked up gratefully, as basins of water and other tools were placed along the length of the tables. She rolled her shoulders the girl took a deep breath and turned to her first patient quietly mumbling under her breath as she began assessing the wounds.

Hairline fracture, possible concussion. Their work was cut out for them.

After an hour Hinata looked up, noting that Karin, Ino, and Sakura had already started on their sixth patient. She hurried forward selecting another girl at random.

"Fuck, that hurts you bitch!"

Hinata's eyes widened as she turned her head sharply to Tenten who seemed unfazed by Tayuna's outburst.

"I know she answered, as I recall you were the one to give me this exact injury"

Tayuna stiffened turning her eyes away she mumbled

"You shouldn't have been a weak bitch."

Tenten chuckled wiping her arms down delicately with a damp cloth

"and yet here we sit, you a failure of the first task and I, a participant of the second".

Tayuna glared.

Undeterred Tenten began to apply healing chakra to her arm. Tayuna gasped, pale face bleeding color to stark white as her bone rotated and snapped back in place.

"I- I alone am exalted"

Tenten lifted an eyebrow before moving on to the next arm.

"Arrogance", she murmured "will be your downfall Tayuna, you have always been strong. You could have escaped the genjutsu you believed that you could never befall an illusion that stopped you".

Tayuna huffed,

"I didn't want to have to marry one of those shit heads anyway"

Tenten shook her head.

"Whatever you say Tayuna".

The rest of the healing process was done in silence.

Hinata sat down with the young girl who fidgeted constantly in spite of the kunai that sat plunged deeply into her shoulder, and even deeper into her thigh.

"What is your name".

The girl looked up blushing heavily.

"Moegi."

Ah, you're a bit young fifteen perhaps?

The girl nodded yes,

" You must be an amazing medic",

Hinata paused staring at the kunai in her shoulder.

"I'm going to have to take this out.i'd rather do it quickly. She reached out grabbing a towel.

"bite down"

The girl did as she was told holding her breath as Hinata's hand wrapped around the hilt and the other braced against her arm. She nodded once to the girl who shut her eyes tightly. Hinata began to count,

"one, two"-

she pulled surprising the girl so that she gasped dropping the damp towel out of her mouth before swaying gently. Hinata had her lay back. Placing a hand on the bleeding wound she poured healing chakra into it. She began to speak, working on keeping her conscious.

"Moegi tell me how you made it to the selection".

The girl sucked in a breath and swallowed

"I-I come from the land of whirlpool".

Like Sakura.

"Yes!" Moegi gasped out

"when she returns to the lands every weak she would train me; eventually she took me to the high time to train for longer periods. There has been a shortage of female births, women are opting for the path of motherhood in hopes that more women will be born so the temple requires more Shrine Priestess.

Hinata frowned, blood flow had stopped and the flesh was beginning to heal.

How many are there?

"Four two of which have only just begun their training".

And how long have you been training?

"My wh-whole life. My parents died in the war. She closed her eyes, I didn't have any other family so I turned to the temple".

With her shoulder healed, Hinata helped Moegi move into a sitting position reaching up she gave her a glass of water and a piece of dried fruit.

Quickly now. You'll likely pass out if I don't get your blood sugar high enough before I remove the second Kunai.

Moegi nodded her thanks. Chewing softly.

Hinata cut away her pants at the hip, grabbing a fresh basin of water she began to wash the area around the wound. Moegi watched her work.

"Once Sakura deemed me proficient, I returned home to heal the wounded and sick. A month ago, Lady Tsunade asked me to join the selection, she said my healing abilities were too important to go unnoticed.

Her eyes flickered to the King's table, taking in the cleared table and their relaxed figures as they watched.

"But I guess I failed".

Hinata shook her head, her tresses falling forward as she pushed down on the skin, delighted at finding that the girl's skin had simply swelled and the kunai wasn't as deep as he thought. Grasping it lightly she locked eyes with Moegi who steeled herself before nodding once. Hinata pulled and the girl grunted.

Hinata gave her a brief smile; pressing down, she reduced the swelling with her glowing hands and further assessed the damage.

You didn't fail.

Hinata clicked her tongue softly.

I'm sure Lady Tsunade just wanted to test you. From what you've told me Sakura has only trained you in the art of healing, likely due to the shortage whirlpool is experiencing. I think she just wanted you to get a taste of battle, something that would be easily controlled and ensure that she could get an accurate analysis of your potential. You are skilled, Fast and fairly strong. I wouldn't be surprised if you were asked to lead the whirlpool temple very soon.

Hinata wrapped a bandage around her leg, opting to let the flesh wound heal on its own. Handing the girl a cup of fresh fruit she stood,

"besides the selection lasts all day. I'm sure you'll be healing one of us next" she said with a wink.

Looking around, she noted that Sakura healed eight young women, and Karin healed seven and she had healed six. She turned surprised that they all succeeded in healing the preliminary five. As the doors to the banquet hall opened, Tsunade stepped forward assessing their work nodding as she checked over the work that was done.

"Well done she began, but this is only the beginning. You may follow Shizune to the infirmary you'll have one hour to heal those wounds. Good luck, you'll need it".

The girls filed out of the hall following the dark-haired, dark-eyed women that happened to be carrying a small pig.

"Come along, quickly we haven't much time".

* * *

Izanagi and Izanami were not known to be gracious. They had warred directly before. Having lost control of their strengths they had almost casually ended the era of immortality for the humans of earth. The two sat looking at their children.

They fought each other for years, centuries. But today, nestled in the stars surrounded by the very souls that called on their names for strength, that a decision was made. Jashin must be vanquished and to do so they would claim their Heirs. Izanami touched her face, wondering lightly how she would be perceived. She looked to her children, supernova eyes, brilliant in the darkness of the infinite sky. Her mouth, curved around each sound that passed her lips. In the distance, new stars sprang to life and the brightness of others went out.

" For the sake of all that we've created, and all that we have destroyed, Izanagi and I have reunited."

The energy was palpable, Izanagi shifted blinking his bright eyes as he murmured,

"Jashin was born of all our ill will."

The stars shined brighter as he spoke. A new planet sprung forth as the syllables left his tongue. Absentmindedly he brushed it aside.

"Together we will tear him down, we will fight, on earth with our vessels".

The longer he spoke the more life seemed to breathe into his surroundings. Izanami sighed, stilling the growth.

"The strongest candidates in centuries have been born", waving her hand the images of the Uchiha Palace sprang to life.

"The selection has begun. Watch closely."

The full focus of several Gods strained heavily on the image.

Below, walking passed tapestries, talking calmly amongst themselves Sasuke's Sharingan Flashed. He paused, running his eyes wildly around his surroundings. Slowly he raised his eyes, unknowingly staring right into Izanagi's eyes. Odd though it was, Izanagi smiled it appears his son had noticed his attention.

The infirmary had been chaos. It seemed the injured men of the fire country had been brought all the way inland suffering their wounds. Shizune walked briskly speaking in loud clipped tones that left no room for questions.

"Should you be selected today, you will become Queens, Pillars of society that must rest on your strength. These men have risked their lives defending the borders from attack. The Land of sound is relentless. As such all hands are required to keep the number of casualties down".

Brushing past the nurses running by with gauze Shizune yanked the door open.

"Oftentimes the wounds leave the men in critical condition. As it is, you will be in a position where you are the only ones capable of healing them. Be it on the battlefield or at home, you must try your hardest to preserve their lives.

Each of you has been given patients in critical condition. You must do your best to save their lives. You will receive no assistance and your timers will begin as soon as you touch your first patient".

Stepping into the last room there was a collective gasp.

"They have been placed in stasis. Each of you has one patient that is quite literally on death's door. This will not be easy, and we do not expect you all to succeed. All of these men understood that they may not survive and have already pledged their lives to the selection. I will not delude you. There are many wounds here not even I could hope to heal on my own.

Best of luck".

Shizune turned, pulling the door open, briefly letting in the wails of pain before it closed sealing the silence in the room.

Sakura was again the first to move. Pausing before the area with her name written in beautiful calligraphy above the beds of five men.

Slowly the girls moved into place. Hair was pulled back, faucets were turned on and hands scrubbed as they prepared to defend the lives before them.

Unbeknownst to them, the Kings and the remaining pillars stood in an observatory watching. Tsunade and Kurenai doing their best to explain the actions of each candidate.

The hour went by quickly. Sakura found herself sending a prayer to the gods in thanks that she had learned to summon Suyu. She used her summon to diagnose each of her patients and order them from most lethal.

Tenten bit her lip brushing past, she focused on stopping the bleeding of her most delicate patient. She understood she did not have the greatest control to heal all of them like the others but she would do her best. Pressing her lips into a grim line she placed a small blade along with the burner. Focusing her chakra to heal the deeper parts of the wound.

Karin had been confident until her last patient. Using her peculiar gift of transferring healing energy through her marrow. Idly she remembers Tsunade telling her that she needed to learn other forms of healing. And she had she just wasn't very good at it, and now most of her energy was spent. Setting her shoulders she moved forward assessing the damage. Gritting her teeth she lifted his head and forced him to bite down on her arm. She would minimize the damage first.

Hanare dropped her head in shame. She had tried going as far as to climb onto his body and attempt to restart his heart but she had missed another wound and the internal bleeding had been too much. She gasped painfully slamming her fists down on his chest in an attempt to revive him and succeeded only is spraying his blood along her face.

Dazed she slipped down and backed away. The metallic scent of blood converging on her senses. She turned to the faucet taking her time washing her face. She would not heal her last patient. She refused to make another mistake.

Tamaki was patient, knowledgeable in the practice of old surgeries. She began by cleaning and sealing minor wounds with stitches. Using the time to recover some of the energy she had lost.

Moving then to the deep healing techniques. During which she summoned her cat Hira who shared chakra with her to bolster her work.

Ino took a different approach. Placing her hands on their temples she searched their minds and souls for their healing capability and roused it. Pushing their minds and spirits to pursue healing. Calmly and as gently as she could, she nudged their gate of healing open. Forcing a flux of chakra to shoot forth from their bodies and begin to heal their wounds.

Kin had given up on her third patient. He had shrapnel in his chest and her attempts at dislodging the fine strips of metal had resulted in his death. Discouraged she returned to the two that had stabilized and focused on simply healing all of their wounds.

What Temari was doing was anyone's guess. As a Shrine Priestess from the Sand, little was known of their practices in healing. However confusing her actions were, with a small fan constantly blowing wind over their bodies, it was clear with the closing of their wounds it was working.

Hinata had done something entirely different. Pouring chakra into her eyes and assessing the damage she pulled a brush from her bag and began drawing sigils along the skin of each of her patients in their blood. One by one she clasped her hands against their heads and the sigils burned a brilliant red. Dropping to her knees before them, she pushed all of her chakras out of her body and directed it in a controlled flow, over each massive wound.

The timers went off quietly, the soft blue glow of stasis disappeared from the bodies and Hanare and Kin watched in horror as the ones they could not heal succumbed loudly and brutally to death. Backing away from their patients the young women stood in the center of the room, hands to their sides. Two with heads bowed in shame.

When the doors opened, it was mercifully quiet. Tsunade, Kurenai, Anko stepped in.

Tsunade hummed. Hanare, Kin. the two young women looked up.

" you only needed courage."

"Honestly"

Kurenai glanced around the room

"we are surprised. You were only expected to heal four of them".

Hanare looked hopefully in her direction. Kurenai shook her head without making eye contact. "Unfortunately Hanare you didn't try to heal your fifth patient. It is the attempt that is the most important".

Hanare's shoulders slumped as she nodded her head.

Tsunade rested her eyes on Temari.

"your method of healing is peculiar, yet fairly successful what is it called".

Temari flexed the fan in her hand,

"The breath of Izanagi".

Three small circles could be seen. Moving her hand down she showed an X hidden by her thumb.

"I use my fans to keep the air of life flowing. The stronger the winds, the harder it is for death to grasp the body. I fill the lungs of my patient with the healing air, and the body does the rest".

Tsunade smiled at Sakura and Ino the two had learned techniques from her over the years. Ino she began.

That was a new technique was it not?

The blonde girl nodded her head.

"I stimulate the healing capabilities within the mind and spirit while nudging open the gate of healing. She shrugged I figured my stamina isn't great enough to deal with these kinds of wounds so I needed to find another way."

Tsunade nodded. We will discuss this in-depth later.

Anko stepped forward and outright laughed at Tenten's work.

"Crude, almost medieval but it works. She looked at her, with a wicked smile. I like it".

Tenten lifted a brow with a smirk and shook her head.

Anko stepped in front of Hinata. Staring down at the petit girl.

"You on the other hand. Used dark arts to save lives".

Hinata tensed as all eyes turned to her.

"You used death seals".

It was a statement, yet feeling attacked Hinata scrambled to defend herself.

"I-it was a modified death seal."

she paused forcing herself to make eye contact with Anko.

"r- rather than calling death to them, I hid them from death. Like pulling the veil over his eyes and working to heal them while he searched".

Anko lifted a brow, "and what kind of Mystical palm did you use to heal them.''

Hinata flinched.

"It wasn't" she whispered.

Tsunade stepped forward.

"Speak up Hinata".

The girl looked up, making eye contact with Tsunade as she said louder,

"It wasn't the Mystical palm".

She looked away

"I call it the Heavenly palm. It's my chakra, but it's all of my chakras. In waves, it stimulates healing and focuses all of the bodies energy on the larger wound. It- it pulls the chakra from my patient's body and merges with my own to heal them. Returning only after the major wounds are healed.

She clenched her fists, looking down again. The seal undoes itself once the patient is out of critical. They are no longer on deaths radar".

Tsunade hummed. Looking the girls over,

"Interesting".

Stepping away from the girls she turned. Karin, Hanare, Kin you will remain in the infirmary.

Karin gasped loudly.

"No! I healed all five of my patients!"

"Did you?"

Karin whirled around looking at her patients to find two of them with blood dripping from their mouths. She paled

"B- but I-I"

"You failed to properly diagnose the problem. Worse than lacking courage, you lack the skill needed to save them. You have failed the third test and will find courage and wisdom by tending to the wounded for the rest of the week.

The rest of you will return to your rooms and prepare for the events of the afternoon. Your battles will be held in the arena. Your handmaids will lead you there".

The girls filed out of the room leaving Hanare, Kin, and Karin without a backward glance to prepare for the rest of their day.

The handmaids were found standing in the main hall, bowing deeply until the priestess's stood before them. What time is it? Temari questioned.

Just minutes past ten, my queen.

As the maids turned to escort the women to their rooms an awkward silence blanketed the large group as realization set in. even without the official decree, they were Queens. Every Priestess there would be marrying a King, in one case the emperor. They had beaten the odds. Ino began to laugh,

"oh my, well Hinata you're just that much closer to being the women of prophecy huh?"

Hinata shook her head, "I doubt it. I don't think I'd be a good fit for the Crown Prince".

Sakura smiled, well if you don't want him...

"Oh please, forehead if it's not Hinata it's gonna be me!"

"Oh no, you pig! no, you won't!"

The pairs bickering did quite a bit to relieve the tension the girls were feeling. They would first battle each other, and then they would wait for the gods to claim them.

* * *

The Kings made their way to the arena.

The conversation was quiet, occasionally interrupted by the sound of a gulp or the smack of lips on fruit. Sasuke's Sharingan remained activated. Every so often glimpsing upwards, narrowing his eyes as he tried in vain to see far past the brilliance of the sun, Naruto patted him on the back, abruptly bringing his attention down to their resting place. The remaining Pillars walked in. He looked away making eye contact with Neji, whose very own eyes were activated as well.

Together they slowly relaxed their eyes, releasing the pent up energy before stepping casually towards each other.

"You feel it too" Neji stated.

Sasuke scowled "feel what exactly".

Neji smirked leaning forward to pull a grape from the vine nestled conveniently in the center of the table.

"The feeling of being watched, and from above no less".

Sasuke frowned refusing to say a word.

"Perhaps" Neji drawled slowly.

"Perhaps the Gods look down on us today. I imagine the weight of their gaze would be easily felt from our place".

Sasuke, deciding to brush the feeling off, shrugged his shoulders.

"Perhaps it is only their will".

Neji bit into his grape nodding, … "Perhaps".

Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes turning to look at Naruto his eyes widened in surprise, he had entered sage mode, channeling the power of nature through him. Abruptly, he looked up. Locking eyes with Sasuke before confirming almost casually,

"It seems the gods have decided us worthy of their attention."

He lifted his eyes to Tsunade who held an expression of almost imperceptible shock before grinning deviously.

Then I hope my darlings put on quite the show. Our Lady Izanami should be greatly disappointed if we have not produced an heir.

* * *

Hinata stared at herself in the mirror. She had insisted that they all rest in the healing baths. It had been quiet. She had done some chakra meditating. Relishing lightly when she returned to her room and felt almost as if her chakra had become more potent. Hana brushed her hair until it was gleaming. Then turned to the closet.

"What will you wear?"

Hinata glanced up, looking through the mirror before almost chuckling at the girl's bewildered look. Standing up she approached the closet herself. Pulling out the black steal bra with a high collar that blocked her throat and a light leather corset for her stomach. Hinata reached first for the black capri pants; standard issue. Pulling them securely over her hips. Hana then helped her pull on the Black steal bra, pulling the strings at her back until her shoulders were back and her head held high. Hana reached for the black leather, stopping when Hinata turned to the closet and pulled out a short kimono top. Black in color saves for the red and white Camilla that climbed up the arms of the sleeves. Hana helped her into it, pulling the small strings around and behind her in a loose knot. The black leather corset wrapped around her middle like an obi. Hana pulled it tight until it was nearly flush against her skin. Hinata grunted but nodded her head in thanks as Hana set about tying an intricate knot

" for good luck"

Hana said when she noticed Hinata observing its flower-like shape.

She nodded. Sitting back down at the vanity knowing Hana refused to let her leave without kohl-lined eyes and longer, darker lashes. Hana lifted her dark tresses high, at the very top of her head, wrapping a red ribbon around tightly until the bright color nestled starkly against her hair., finishing with the same flower-shaped knot at the top of her head.

Hinata stared at herself in the mirror

Hana, I don't know how you do it but you always manage to make me look magical.

The girl laughed then,

"No my lady that is simply my way of refusing to allow you to hide."

The two exited the room quietly

Meeting Temari in the hallway, her blonde hair remained in its signature four pigtails, though it gleamed more than usual. She donned a short-sleeved kimono with high slits on either side and a red leather corset for an obi. She nodded to Hinata, pulling on a pair of fingerless gloves. When she moved, hints of her fishnet shorts and black steel shin guards could be seen.

Temari chose to sit in the sun of the window. Sitting on the ledge, legs crossed.

Hinata leaned against the wall, deciding to strike up a conversation.

"Temari right?"

The girl in question nodded her head.

Hinata right?

She smiled, nodding once before cocking her head to the side.

You're from Sand correct?

"And you're from the Heavenly Hills".

Temari raised an eyebrow and Hinata blushed

It seems I keep stating facts,

Temari chuckled then

"It seems you do."

Hinata smiled well, what's it like in the sand?

Temari cocked her head to the side scrunching her nose in thought for a second before answering.

"Sandy?"

The two girls stared at each other in disbelief before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"My goodness, I must be more nervous than I realized".

Temari said as she shook her head.

"What's so funny?" Tenten asked as she approached.

Her chocolate hair was up in two braided buns with the ends hanging down towards her shoulders. Black qipao top and black Capri pants, both lined in red. She had two large bracelets on mostly hidden by the long sleeves of her top.

Oh, nothing Hinata hummed just that the Sand is well, sandy.

Tenten lifted a brow but shook her head instead.

Well, since we'll be working together for the foreseeable future I am Tenten she said bowing quickly to Temari who chuckled as she bowed in return. And I am Temari.

She shared a quick look with Hinata that resulted in heavy giggles.

Tenten quirked an eyebrow and asked. "again, what's so funny?"

"Probably the way you're dressed".

Ino called flipping her blonde hair on to her shoulder. She wore a black leather halter, trimmed in a deep purple. Arms and exposed midriff covered in black mesh. A long skirt with high slits donned her hips each step she took exposing her fishnet shorts.

Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Ino, I don't particularly care about looks the way you do."

Ino huffed well you should.

Tamaki stepped into the hallway, a small kitten trailed behind her. Long black hair flowing down behind her; she wore a simple Qipao dress black in color with red trim and a long slit up either side. She wore solid red shorts underneath. A small pouch could just barely be seen with her steps.

"Oh, I don't know Ino it seems to me our looks are the last thing we'll be judged on".

Ino rolled her eyes. They are still men.

Hinata sighed rolling her shoulders.

You say that as if the men are choosing their wives.

Of course not Hinata Tsunade is choosing, and she'll pick whomever we look best with.

Hinata frowned,

"No, the gods choose Ino", looking up with a surprisingly more serious face than anticipated.

"I suspect that they are watching more closely today than any other".

There was a collective silence broken moments later by Sakura who walked in wearing black capris, standard-issue under a long red qipao top trimmed in black. Her long pink hair in a messy bun on top of her head. And black gloves pulled firmly into place.

Alright, Ino pig I'm ready to kick your ass.

Ino rolled her eyes turning to follow the retreating handmaids before answering, "as if Forehead".

* * *

Izanami stared intently at the dark-haired girl. Glancing around she noted that they all seemed to have their eye on a different heir. She smiled. The darkness of her mouth pulling in the light from around her. Little Hinata. She leaned back, the black of her hair moved like ink in water, somewhere between rising and falling around her darker than the deep navy of the sky.

Her namesake was far from what she was. Hinata, of the sun. and yet, she felt the darkness nestled deep within her. How do you control your rage little one? She lifted a finger trailing it along the length of her shadow.

Hinata shivered as she entered the arena glancing upwards briefly she clicked her tongue. As a sudden rush of emotions came over her. Excitement, fear and something foreign something vicious. She clamped down on it before she could give it a name.

Standing with her arms clasped behind her back she waited in silence with the others. Tsunade stepped forward. Placing her hands on the banister before her she projected her voice loud and clear.

" Hinata, Sakura, and Tamaki please step forward".

The trio took a single step forward. Stopping just before three large slabs of stone.

Hold out a hand.

Simultaneously they raised their right arm.

Shizune rushed forward pricking a finger for each girl with a needle quickly.

She was gone before the drop of blood swelled and dripped from their fingers. Leaving angry red marks against the white stone.

"Tenten, Ino, Temari"

The trio looked up, stepping over to three more stones.

"Arms" Tsunade called.

Shizune rushed forward again. Disappearing before the blood made itself known.

When the final splash of blood hit the white stone, all six slabs glowed a deep blue before moving around to slam together.

"The matches have been decided".

Tamaki versus Ino

Tenten versus Sakura

Hinata versus Temari

Tamaki and Ino are first, the rest of you may be seated.

The two girls walked to the center of the arena in silence. Ino took her stance. Tamaki stood almost casually with her hands to her sides.

Above them, Matatabi leaned forward. Her large grin feral in nature. I have long known this to be my child. She reached forward a sharp talon caressing her image lightly.

Be wild my child.

Tamaki shivered, the hair on the back of her neck rising. Her eyes narrowed on Ino, waiting for a sign that she would move, a twitch of a finger, a shift of her hair. And then, it was there, the raising of her eyebrows. And then Tamaki was above her, Hand-stretched out as her chakra took the shape of claws around her hand clashing loudly against Ino's kunai. Pushing back Tamaki put some distance between them, before rushing forward again.

The selection had begun.

* * *

Hello, my darlings! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews and follows. it means a lot to me. We are just getting started. Next chapter is the Battles of the final selection and I am already writing it. with any luck, you guys might get another chapter in a few days. perhaps tomorrow even if im feeling cheeky enough. and then there will be maybe a weeks break, as I have to finish typing out at least three chapters for The light of Luminata. check it out, you guys. without that story, this one wouldnt be here. Every idea I couldn't fit in the light of luminata ended up here.

Let me know of any mistakes, like how I spelled Jiraiyas name wrong for two chapters and only figured it out today.

And don't be afraid to make any requests. I love to hear your input.

Best,

LK-NY


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, its been a while but I haven't stopped writing. I just started a new job and had a previously planned vacation that took me out for a bit. Thank you for being patient with me. my schedule has been pretty hectic, and this chapter was very quickly proof red because I didn't want to wait any longer. please let me know if you notice major mistakes. I am sure there are a few. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The two came together in a clash of shrieking metal. Ino's kunai struggling to keep its form under Tamaki's chakra claws.

Moving to put some distance between the two.

Stepped back slowly, "you've always been so quiet Tamaki, is this how you make up for years of total silence."

Tamaki grinned ferally, baring the beginning of small fangs at the edge of her lips.

"I was never silent Ino I just hadn't found anything worth speaking about, at least not with you".

Ino narrowed her eyes again, stepping back once again.

I am amazing at conversation.

Tamaki stalked forward slowly.

"That's just it Ino, do you ever sit in silence; do you ever think?

What makes you think I don't?

Everything you say is superficial, looks, men, clothes. The same three things every day. The only thing more surprising than the fact that you made it this far will be if you manage to beat me.

Ino gave a humorless chuckle. You don't know me at all Tamaki. I am full of surprises.

Ino turned then, sprinting along the length of the arena

Tamaki followed swiftly, pivoting in surprise when ino leaped forward grasping a long staff from the wall. Tamaki snorted, you have never used a weapon before.

Ino swung the staff around with precision. Moving it swiftly enough to slam home in the center of Tamaki's chest.

Tamaki flew back, taking control of her momentum she flipped, landing on her feet. Snarling, she bit her thumb to produce a trickle of blood.

Drawing a sigil on her forearm she clapped her hands together and hissed out, First art of the beast. Mimicry.

Above Matatabi smiled.

Ino stiffened. Lifting the staff above her head she began to swing it around. She began her advance, eyes locked on Tamaki's lithe form.

She moved just out of reach, dipping and dodging Ino's practiced swipes.

Huffing she pushed forward, Tamaki smiled raising a hand to block Ino's forward thrust. The wood was shaved down by her chakra claws. Smirking lightly Ino turned into her thrust, gripping the staff with one hand and lashing out at her with a concealed blade.

Tamaki leaned back, surprised by the girl's use of another weapon.

The two paused eyes narrowed before Ino used a burst of chakra, slamming the staff into the ground she quickly drew a sigil in the dirt.

The husk of the great boar

Tamaki sprang back. Surprise evident in her movement. Two Large horns rose out of the ground forming two curved pillars.

Ino stood balancing precariously on the staff that now lay suspended between the wicked tips of the horns.

Tamaki charged without thought. Chakra claws at their sharpest she leapt forward digging her claws into the bone like pillar. Gasping as a portion shot out a spike that impaled her shoulder.

Ino clasped her hands together in a prayer eyes closed she spoke loudly and clearly

"Blessing of dawn, the grip of Ame-No- Uzume"

Tamaki's eyes widened, pushing away from the pillar she hissed grabbing on to her bloody shoulder before stiffening. Air still in her lungs.

Ino slowly closed her eyes before dropping down to stand calmly in front of Tamaki. Placing her hand on her head she used another strong burst of chakra.

Second art of Ying, Revival.

Tamaki shook violently, before letting out an ear-splitting scream.

Ino stepped back blue eyes icy as she took in her opponent's gasping form.

She smiled to herself briefly, before leaning forward and whispering in her ear.

* * *

Matatabi snarled whirling on Uzume. What has your child done?

Uzume waved her hand, shifting the position of the stars with her unnatural breeze

I do not know.

Matatabi bared her fangs, Liars will not be tolerated.

Uzume tossed her sunshine hair over her shoulders and cast an ocean blue gaze to Matatabi's form; now more woman than a beast, and smiled.

"I do not know. I did not impart any of my will on the child.

Though you did, I wanted to see her complete potential without my interference."

Matatabi glanced back at their still forms. Freezing when she heard a whisper. Narrowing her eyes to slits, she focused on Tamaki, as she slowly pulled her wildness back from her she heard what Uzume's child whispered.

"You will shake with fear when next you look upon my form."

Ino's head lifted towards the sky closing her own eyes she played with a name on her tongue. " "Mat-a-ta-bi."

Angrily Matatabi moved, more beast now she turned looking at Uzume.

You have already claimed the child.

Uzume smiled. Slowly before nodding, her family has gone through great pains to produce my heir. She writhes with the power of my tongue in her sleep and holds an awareness unique to her alone. Relax Matatabi, she has not harmed your child. You gave her a bit too much wildness. My child asks only for respect. Respect you have now stolen from her.

Matatabi hissed, so she would replace respect with fear?

Don't you?

The weight of Uzume's judgment weighed heavily in the air before Matatabi calmed. Nestling herself in the darkness of the sky.

" Fear has more than one outcome "

Yes, it does.

* * *

Tamaki Jerked back, gasping as she stared Ino down. The girl in question smiled as she stepped back between the pillars and slid into a fighting position.

Tamaki rolled her neck. Swiping the blood on her left hand across her forearm

Snarling as she hissed out "Third art of the beast,'' Summoning Nekomata.

Ino smiled softly as the smoke cleared.

"Come"

Nekomata gave Tamaki a single glance before the two rushed forward. Nekomata's tails smashing the bone blades that jut out from Ino's bore pillars with each step Tamaki took.

The two girls clashed in a flurry of metal and fists. Turning sharply Ino ducked gasping at Tamaki's increased speed. Furrowing her brows she continued to defend. Annoyance flashing briefly across her face. She flicked her eyes to the side before chuckling to herself and flipping backward before slamming her hands to the earth chanted Blessings of dawn Revelry of the Flowers.

The arena burst open with flowers. A brilliant display of vibrant reds violets and sun gazing yellows.

Tamaki began to laugh, flowers? You summoned flowers.?

Ino simply smiled, watching as the girls' eyes widened in horror and her laugh caught in her throat.

Amaryllis, Autumn Crocus, Azaleas, and more the field of flowers was a death patch for felines.

Tamaki whirled watching in increasing fright as the pillars grew flowers along their length before blooming quickly. The spores were already in the air.

Sucking in a huge breath Tamaki immediately released Nekomata, turning in time to come face to face with ino's chakra covered fist.

Tamaki drowned in the endless blue of ino's eyes as her surroundings faded to black. Echoing at the back of her mind, Ino's first words rang true I am full of surprises.

* * *

Sasuke narrowed his eyes on Ino. He remembered her vaguely, Firstborn Yamanaka, a family known for their parties and respect for nature. A family feared by many as the mind games they played could be vicious. He glanced around, noting that Shino King of the land of birth had leaned forward. His naturally quiet disposition usually left him on the outskirts of conversation and easily forgotten and yet his presence was louder than it had ever been before. His head was tilted and while his eyes were covered by dark shades the rest of his expression usually blank, was twisted in a mild form of what appeared to be amusement.

Slowly Shino turned his head, making eye contact with Sasuke before smoothing his expression into one of indifference. Sasuke lifted a brow.

Shino simply quirked the corner of his mouth with the ghost of a smile.

Below, Shizune and a small team of girls were clearing the arena in silence. Ino stayed in the same place swaying lightly with the breeze. Tsunade's declaration of her victory had been quiet. She sank to the ground, sunk her chakra into the ground and retracted her pillars first, and then the flowers.

Shikamaru sighed leaning back. "Troublesome, vicious woman"

Naruto looked around them, is anyone going to explain?

Kiba grunted.

" Beasts have occasional weaknesses. In the cat's case, certain flowers are poisonous to breathe in. the sheer amount of them she summoned was a warning. Typically, it's rare for that many of those kinds to show. They all need varying climates to grow. Ino summoned every kind of poisonous flower known to cats and let them bloom. That girl, Tamaki, her summons is probably violently ill".

"She is forgiving", Shino murmured.

"she could have summoned those flowers within the summons".

Naruto hummed well, She's pretty at least.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Staring down at the arena floor. He watched their retreating forms.

"The next match is beginning."

The idle chatter that had surged halted as the Tenten and Sakura made their way to the empty arena floor

The girls stood in silence.

Sizing each other up in the stillness of the moment.

Tsunade's loud voice cut through the growing tension with ease.

"Begin!"

* * *

Sakura was across the floor in a second. Left-arm pulled back rushing forward now to zero in on Tenten's face. The resounding boom shook the seats of the stadium. As Tenten redirected the blow into the ground. Narrowing her eyes Sakura pushed back. Pushing forward again only to be pushed back when a flurry of kunai rushed her way. She ducked, rolled and jumped out of the way. Eventually catching one out of the air and using it to defend herself.

The onslaught was ferocious. as Tenten pushed her back, a bloodied finger swept across scroll after scroll that appeared from her bracelets.

A new set of Kunai zipped towards their target, white paper floating in the air. Sakura's eyes widened before she pulled her fist back, Slamming it down in front of her, lifting the earth. The kunai struck deep.

The explosion was deafening, Dust clouded the air, blocking her view. Tenten narrowed her eyes waiting for the dust to settle. She jumped back in surprise when a boulder came flying out of the dust rushing directly for her. eyes wide, Tenten swiped her finger along the length of the bracelet on her left hand and disappeared.

The stadium was silent. Sakura looked around, on full alert searching for Tenten noting a whistling from above Sakura dove to the left, Narrowly missing Tenten's double blades as she launched into a furious sequence of strikes, each closer to Sakura's flesh than the last. Finally, Tenten made a swipe for her head, Sakura ducked, and the blade cleared right through her hair.

Cherry blossoms carried on the breeze, Green eyes widened as her lithe body flipped and turned. Pink hair fell to her chin. She turned, Staring at Tenten.

"I hope you at least cut it even"

Tenten chuckled, it's perfect though you have a strand or two out of place.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, sliding a finger over a shallow cut she slammed her hands on the ground. First art of the Beast, Summoning!

Tenten pushed forward attempting to throw her off before she could complete her summons. Stopping short and flipping backward to escape the massive smoke that erupted from the ground before her.

Katsuyu!

Tenten ran her finger across her blade dripping blood around her, forming a crude sigil.

The ancient art of sealing. Release of the twin dragons.

Two white dragons burst forth from the smoke. Serpentine, one wrapped around her and the other slid forward to rise against Katsuyu.

Sakura scowled, I didn't know you had a summons.

Tenten laughed, rolling her shoulders she cocked her head to the side. Strictly speaking, I don't. I traveled to find theses Great beasts as they were going extinct here, I offered them sanctuary in return for their fighting spirit. Toyotama and Ryujin, The Last of the Great white dragons.

You have always been a true priestess of the heavenly hills.

Tenten smiled. "A true compliment of course".

Then come.

* * *

Takemikazuchi turned his head, smiling grimly. My daughter will lose. Though she is no doubt a great warrior, That beasts child Has an unknown amount of stamina.

My name is Saiken.

Takemikazuchi cut his eyes to the vague shape of the large slug, suspended within a bubble.

You have taken the form of a beast and remained in said form. Your name has been forfeit.

My name remains Takemikazuchi. Disrespect will not be tolerated or I will melt those blades you hold so dear to you.

Izanami Sighed. Bursting Saiken's bubble and leaving an angry red mark against Takemikazuchi's pale cheek. Changing the subject, she Narrowed her brilliant eyes at him.

Is your child aware that she has complete command of two Gods?

"No, nor does she know that my domain claims her".

The black hole of Izanami's black hair swallowed a small galaxy, temporarily dimming the lighting until Izanagi's breath birthed a new system.

Your domain?

Shifting his gaze, Takemikazuchi nodded, his brown hair pulled high on the top of his head shifting the smell of earth wafted forward idly.

While her Lineage remains unknown to the humans of earth, the others have seen fit to alert me that she is descended from Past families with centuries of history tied to my smiths.

We alone carry the burden of war, and she alone will carry our weapons. It has been decided.

Izanagi smiled, light burst in the sky, turning its Obsidian depths a brief Sapphire before settling back into its darkness.

Very well, Take care of her, the children are so fragile, it would be a shame to see such a valiant warrior ripped apart.

Turning their eyes to the Mirr, the battle raged on, long and dragged out the intensity of Tenten's strikes slowed until it was all she could do to evade Sakura's attacks.

She stumbled, dropping to her knee. She bowed her head before quietly admitting defeat.

* * *

Shikamaru let out a whistle, shifting lightly as the snacks of fruit and pastries were taken away in preparation for dinner. "Sakura is a beast."

Relentless stamina, Jiraya nodded

Reminds me of Tsunade. Though, with the new haircut, the similarities are lost.

Naruto snorted, "yeah the haircut is what changed it, old man."

Jiraya grinned, lifting his hands in a cupping motion, "among other things".

You lot are disgusting, Kiba laughed out.

Next match!

They turned to survey the arena floor. Sasuke stood up stepping forward to lean on the banister.

"Interested?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Hn, she has .. intrigued me."

* * *

The tension was palpable, the Two women stood still in the center of the arena. Calmly, Hinata laid a scroll before her and pressed into its surface summoning a spear, Temari stepped back whipping her giant fan in front of her.

Hinata Twirled her spear expertly and began to move forward. Temari narrowed her eyes flinging her fan open exposing three sigils. The girls were still for a breath and then leaped into action. The flurry of movement was swift. The girls swung, parried and stabbed in a beautiful dance of two warring styles. The speed picked up until hands, feet, and weapons were a blur. Above, Sasuke had activated his sharingan to keep up.

As the intensity of the blows increased, Temari revealed another sigil. striking down ferociously as she shouted Fujin art, the winds at sea.

Hinata was tossed like a rag doll through the air. Landing shakily on her feet, she narrowed her eyes as they began to circle each other.

Your holding back.

It wasn't a question, Hinata breathed out slowly.

"Restraint is a necessary skill".

Restraint is disrespectful to those that would claim us.

Hinata stilled and the inkling of something vicious began to crawl up her spine.

Pulling her staff apart Hinata revealed a dual ended glaive, connecting the two ends of the sheath to create another weapon. Swinging one of her head and kicking the other in the air. She pushed forward.

Each blow was more ferocious than the last pushing Temari back with sheer ferocity.

The blonde girl flipped, revealing the last of the sigils on her fan.

"Blessings of Fujin, breath of the monsoon".

Hinata was swallowed by a massive force of wind.

Within the great tunnel of wind Hinata shook violently. As something foreign and familiar crawled through her veins, a whisper of something deadly.

Faintly she heard the words around her. Release your rage.

Temari dropped to a knee breathing hard. Hinata pushed out againstTemari's winds casually batting them away before stepping forward. Her head was bowed, shielding her face from view. She breathed slowly, spinning her glaive as she took another step.

Lifting her eyes slowly Hinata breathed out softly, kiss of Izanami, carrier of Tsukiyomi.

Temari's breath stilled. Hinata continued to walk forward. Silence enveloped the arena. Hinata 's hand rose and a sigil appeared on Temari's forehead. Hinata stepped closer, bent and kissed her forehead. Turning her back just in time to escape the look of complete and total fear. Before she let out a scream and collapsed.

Hinata was still a moment more before tossing her head back to stare up into the darkening sky. Tears streamed down her face as she croaked, i have done what you asked.

She collapsed to her knees with a great heaving sob, "but at what cost"?

Above Sasuke snapped his sharingan off leaping from the balcony of the viewing station to land on the arena grounds.

With his movement, everyone burst into action.

Tsunade Sakura and Ino running to check on Temari's still form and Sasuke Neji and Tenten running to Hinata's aid.

Sasuke lifted her by her robes and shook until she looked down at him. Breathe, you must calm yourself you are the only person capable of reviving her.

Hinata gasped, as she was ripped out of his hands and pushed behind Tenten and Neji.

"Enough," Neji shouted

Sasuke snarled "move or I will move you".

Neji braced himself for impact before Hinata's small hand gripped his shoulder. Calming down immensely, he turned to look at her small shaking form.

"I am fine Neji, he's right, I know what to do.

She turned then, and running to Temari to help stabilize her.

Sasuke and Neji stood in tense silence for a moment before Sasuke began.

Her existence is an anomaly on a grandiose scale, only those blessed by Tsukyomi can wield the power of the moon.

Neji chuckled, and yet here you are, blessed by both Susanoo and Amaterasu. Our cabinet has always been filled with anomalies, what is a few more?

Tenten sighed stepping away from the men before turning her attention to Hinata and the others. Ino and Hinata held hands over Temari's head. Hinata glowed a faint white. Tenten blinked, was it her imagination ? or had a shadow slithered into her glow?

Shaking her head she passed it off as a trick of the light.

Temari took one shuddering breath, and then another before sitting upright and glaring at Hinata. For a tense moment it seemed as if she would strike. They all tensed prepared to hold her back, and yet when she reached for Hinata, it was to pull her into a bone crushing hug.

Slowly they all relaxed in the arena.

Starting in surprise when Tsunade's booming voice addressed them.

"it seems for the first time in a millennia, the gods have spoken".

Following her gaze the full lot stared as crests appeared one by one above them.

Each crest wavered, before meeting another in the center. Declaring the Pillars of each kingdom.

Hinata and Sasuke stared each other down for a moment before relenting. As the seal of Izanami and Izanagi moved to combine one. The Symbol of the empire.

The selection Had been completed, the empire was whole again.

* * *

X

X

X

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter please review, like or follow. I really haven't stopped writing. some chapters are just easier to write. at this point its just a matter of time. please let me know of any suggestions you guys have, I'm happy to hear them. and thanks so much to my reviewers. you help keep me motivated.


End file.
